The Last Holy Elf
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Ayah apa Holy Elf itu masih ada?/ seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Dia menangis. Aku tak bisa melihat. Kau Cahaya yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan. Summary gak jelas " Pair : NaruGaa, SaiSasu dll
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer  
**

**Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Belum ada pairing, gak tau mau bikin rate apa juga *plakk*  
**

**tergantung review  
**

**hahahaaaaaaaaaaa**

* * *

**The Last Holy Elf**

Gaara : 15 thn

Sai : 20 thn

Naruto : 18 thn

Sasuke : 18 thn

* * *

"Kemarilah Gaara, airnya bersih" Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat memanggil seorang pria yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa nii_san..?" Tanya si pria mungil yang dipanggil Gaara.

"Tidak akan ada yang menemukan kita disini" Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju Gaara dan berjongkok dihadapan Gaara.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri nii_san" Ucap Gaara setelah merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh kakinya.

"Tak apa Gaara" Sai nama si pria tersebut, ia segera melepaskan alas kaki yang dipakai Gaara dan menggulung celana panjang hitam Gaara sampai sebatas lutut. Lalu menuntun Gaara sampai ketepi sungai dan mereka duduk di batu yang ada disana.

"Ayo masukkan kakimu., ini sejuk sekali Gaara" Ucap Sai setelah memasukkan kedua kakinya ke sungai, kemudian diikuti oleh Gaara.

"Benar-benar nyaman" Gaara nampak mulai rileks dan menikmati sejuknya air sungai. Sai yang melihat wajah senang sang adik lantas tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Gaara.

Mereka berada di pinggir sungai yang sangat jernih, dikelilingi pegunungan dan hutan hijau yang masih asri tanpa ada polusi atau kerusakan sedikitpun. Angin sepoi dan suara daun yang beradu serta kicauan burung terdengar seperti nyanyian yang merdu ditelinga mereka.

"Mau bermain suling Gaara..?" Tawar sai pada Gaara yang ada disampingnya.

"Boleh" Gaara segera mengambil seruling yang dia selipkan dipinggangnya dan memainkannya dengan merdu.

'Kurasa alam dan para hewan serta peri akan menitikan air mata saat mendengar alunan sulingmu Gaara, mereka merindukan cahaya yang hilang dari dunia ini' Sai hanya berujar dalam hati sambil menikmati suara alunan suling yang dimainkan oleh Gaara.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang sebelum terjadi masalah yang lebih besar" Terdengar suara seorang pria berambut biru gelap dan bermata hitam, dia sedang memapah temannya yang berambut pirang dan memiliki tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

"Hehehee., iya maaf Sasuke" Ucap si pirang sambil cengengesan.

"Tak usah minta maaf karena nanti juga akan kau ulangi lagi Naruto" Jawab Sasuke.

"Hehehee.,"

"Berhenti cengengesan., atau ku hempaskan kau"

"Ugh., iya iya"

Ya tadi pagi Naruto dan Sasuke berpamitan pada kedua orang tua masing-masing untuk berburu dihutan, namun seperti biasanya Naruto selalu membuat kekacauan. Dia terus berlari mengejar seekor kelinci putih dan terperosok ke jurang karena kecerobohannya, padahal Sasuke sudah mengingatkan. Alhasil Sasuke harus menolong Naruto yang terperosok dan sekarang memapahnya karena si pirang tersebut terkilir di pergelangan kaki kanannya saat terperosok.

"Ibu pasti akan mengomeliku" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba saat keluar dari hutan.

"Bukankah kau sudah biasa..? Dan lagi yang seharusnya kau fikirkan sekarang adalah dimana kita berada sekarang" Suara Sasuke terdengar pasrah.

"Eh..? Memangnya dimana..?"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu Naruto"

"Heeee…?! Ini jauh sekali dari hutan tempat kita tinggal" Suara cempreng Naruto yang melengking cukup untuk membuat seseorang yang berada disampingnya tuli sesaat.

"Dasar Bodoh..!"

Duagh..!

"Aww.."

Dan kepala Naruto pun menjadi korban pukulan bebas Sasuke akibat perbuatannya.

"Aku tak menyangka masih ada hutan yang selamat di daerah ini" Sasuke meneliti setiap sudut hutan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau benar Sasuke" Naruto membenarkan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ada apa Naruto..?" Heran melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk lagi Sasuke..?"

"Jangan macam-macam., aku tak mau bibi Kushina juga mengomeliku"

"Tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggilku" Ucap Naruto, "Suaranya terdengar begitu sedih dan kesepian" Naruto merasakan sakit di dadanya dan meremas dadanya, seperti ada seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah Naruto, mungkin ini hanya suara ruh hutan yang takut akan kegelapan" Ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

"Kurasa bukan, ini berbeda Sasuke"

"Haahh.. Ya, aku juga merasakan sesuatu" Sasuke menghela nafas dan menyuarakan perasaannya yang dia pendam sejak tadi. Percuma menyembunyikannya dari Naruto, walaupun terkadang Naruto bodoh dan ceroboh namun dia juga orang yang cukup kuat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi..? Ayo kita masuk" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Tidak sekarang Naruto, kita akan kembali jika kakimu sudah sembuh" Kemudian Sasuke mulai menyeret Naruto pulang.

"Eeeh…?! Kenapa begitu..?" Naruto nampak tak terima.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan dengan kaki seperti itu" Perdebatanpun dimenangkan oleh Sasuke yang mulai menghilang dengan Naruto yang masih diseret olehnya.

* * *

Kembali kedalam hutan..

"Ada apa Gaara..?" Tanya Sai yang melihat Gaara menghentikan permainan serulingnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak" Ucap Gaara dan melanjutkan permainan serulingnya.

"Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan cari buah-buahan dulu" Sai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara setelah menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala adiknya itu.

Setelah Sai menghilang kedalam hutan terdengar gemerisik dari balik semak-semak yang ada dibelakang Gaara. Seolah tak terganggu Gaara terus memainkan seruling kesayangannya.

"Pembawa cahaya ya..?" Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok peri kecil berwarna hijau dengan sayap yang nampak seperti sayap capung mengepak-ngepak di punggungnya, peri tersebut berputar-putar mengelilingi Gaara yang masih asyik dengan serulingnya.

"Ternyata benar..!" Seru sang peri senang.

"Lalu kenapa cahaya sepertimu berjalan berdampingan dengan kegelapan..?" Tanya sang peri sambil menunjuk hidung Gaara. Mendengar ucapan sang peri Gaara menghentikan permainan serulingnya dan tersenyum lembut pada sang peri.

"Cahaya tak akan ada artinya tanpa kegelapan, dan Kegelapan tak selamanya buruk" Jawab Gaara dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut dan tersenyum hangat.

Mendengar jawaban Gaara dan melihat raut wajah Gaara membuat sang peri terkagum-kagum.

"Yasudah, semoga kau benar" Ucap sang peri. "Kau harus terus hidup untuk memusnahkan kegelapan, kami semua akan selalu mendoakanmu" Sang peri lalu mengecup pipi Gaara dan terbang menjauh.

"Terimakasih, maaf aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk kalian" Ucap Gaara lirih kemudian menutup kedua matanya dan kembali memainkan serulingnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sai kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah-buahan yang ia dapat dari dalam hutan..

"Kemarilah Gaara, terlalu lama merendam kakimu dalam air juga tak baik" Perintah Sai pada sang adik. Gaara kembali menghentikan permainan serulingnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menuju Sai.

"Aku menemukan beberapa buah apel merah untukmu" Sai segera menyerahkan apel pada Gaara setelah Gaara berada tepat didepannya

"Terimakasih nii_san" Gaara segera mengambil apel tersebut dan duduk di atas rumput hijau yang semula diinjaknya. Lalu memakan apel pemberian Sai, dia tau pasti Sai sudah mencuci semua buah yang dibawanya tadi baru menyerahkan pada Gaara. Karena memang itulah kebiasaan Sai.

"Makanlah yang banyak agar kau cepat besar" Goda Sai sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Gaara. Yang hanya di jawab dengan wajah cemberut dari sang adik, membuat wajahnya terlihat tambah imut saja dimata Sai. Kemudian gelak tawapun terdengar dari mulut Sai, mewarnai acara makan siang mereka hari ini.

* * *

Ditempat lain, disebuah hutan yang berada cukup jauh dari hutan yang ditempati Gaara dan Sai. Jauh di dalam hutan yang sangat lebat dan diselimuti kabut tebal, terlihat sebuah pemukiman yang asri dan sangat damai. Penduduk yang ada disana hidup saling berdampingan, para pria bekerja di ladang dan pesawahan sedangkan para wanitanya sibuk menenun kain membuat berbagai macam pakaian. Anak-anak bermain dengan riangnya di setiap sudut desa yang indah dan sejuk itu. Desa yang tersembunyi dalam hutan lebat yang menyeramkan.

"Hooeee… Naruto_nii sudah pulaaang" Melihat seorang remaja berambut pirang berjalan memasuki gerbang desa mereka, membuat anak-anak yang dari tadi sibuk bermain langsung lari berhamburan kearahnya.

"Eh kaki Naluto_nii kenapa..?" Tanya seorang bocah melihat Naruto yang terpincang-pincang.

"Hehehee., tadi aku terpeleset" Ucap Naruto cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Naruto_nii kan memang ceroboh" Celetuk anak yang lebih besar kemudian disambut gelak tawa oleh anak-anak lainnya.

"Sasuke_nii tidak ikut..?" Tanya seorang bocah perempuan.

"Tidak, dia mengantarku sampai ke perbatasan. Hari ini dia ada urusan jadi tidak bisa mampir" Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala sang bocah.

Ya Sasuke memang tidak tinggal didesa yang sama Dengannya, Sasuke tinggal didesa yang berada di puncak Gunung besar yang ada di hutan tersebut.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" Naruto mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Yaaaa" Jawab bocah-bocah itu serempak.

* * *

Rumah Naruto terletak diujung jalan, di depan rumahnya terdapat pohon yang sangat besar dan menjulang tinggi menembus awan, halaman rumahnya cukup luas dan dipagari oleh tumbuhan hijau. Terdapat dua gerbang berwarna merah di pintu masuk halaman rumahnya, dan terlihat rumah yang cukup megah dan luas namun juga sejuk. Karena memang desa Naruto merupakan desa yang sangat asri dan menyatu dengan alam, banyak pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi di desa. Naruto merupakan putra dari pemimpin di desanya, yaitu Raja Namikaze.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Naruto seraya membuka gerbang rumahnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Kau terluka lagi naruto..?" Terlihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik, dengan rambut panjang yang hampir menyentuh lantai. menggunakan pakaian yang sangat anggun bak permaisuri dari kerajaan Jepang dengan pakaian khasnya yang menyapu lantai.

"Hehee.. Ibu, hanya terkilir kok" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ternyata ibunya sudah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Masuklah biar ibu obati" Ucap Kushina seraya menuntun putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa ayah ada dirumah..?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dia ada didalam"

Merekapun berjalan menuju ruangan besar yang berada tengah rumah, melewati para pengawal dan pelayan. Sesampainya diruangan tersebut terlihatlah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang seperti Naruto, wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Pria itu duduk di kursi yang cukup besar.

"Kau ini kenapa selalu membuat ibumu khawatir..?" Tanya Minato yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto. Setelah melihat istri dan putra kesayangannya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Eheheh., maaf Ayah" Naruto pun duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan tersebut, sementara ibunya mulai memeriksa pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Um., Ayah" Panggil Naruto.

"Ya..?" Jawab sang ayah sambil menatap putranya.

"Apa menurut ayah Elf itu masih ada..?" Tanya Naruto ragu. "Maksudku bukan Dark Elf, tapi Elf murni" sambung Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto, tapi 10 tahun yang lalu pasukan dari negeri tengah yang diperintahkan oleh raja dari Dark Elf telah memusnahkan Middle-Earth dan membunuh semua bangsa Elf" Jelas sang ayah. "Bukankah kau juga tau tentang hal itu Naruto..?" Tanya sang ayah.

"Iya, aku tau itu ayah. Hanya saja.." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu tadi..?" Tanya Kushina, sang ibu yang melihat wajah sendu putranya.

"Tidak bu, aku hanya berfikir seandainya masih ada bangsa Elf dari Middle-Earth yang selamat. Mungkin bisa jadi hal baik untuk kita" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pada sang ibu.

"Bukan Naruto" Jawab Kushina sambil mengelus wajah putanya pelan. Naruto merasa heran mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu.

"Bukan hanya hal baik bagi kita, tapi juga bagi seluruh dunia ini" lanjut Kushina.

"Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berangan-angan, kita harus berjuang" Minato turun dari kursi singgasananya dan berjalan menghampiri istri juga anaknya.

"Ayahmu benar Naruto" Ucap Kushina seraya berdiri.

"Iya, Aku tau Ayah, Ibu. Aku juga akan berjuang bersama yang lain" Nampak keteguhan tekad di raut wajah Naruto. Membuat kedua orang tuanya tersenyum puas.

* * *

Kembali kedalam hutan..

Hari sudah larut dan terlihat dua orang anak manusia tengah beristirahat di dekat api unggun. Sai masih terjaga dan duduk memandang api unggun. Sedangkan Gaara sudah tertidur pulas disampingnya, tubuh mungilnya meringkuk dalam selimut. Mencoba mencari kehangatan ditengah dinginnya angin malam.

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada tubuh mungil disampingnya. Melihat wajah adik kesayangannya yang terlihat polos tanpa dosa. Hatinya terasa pilu dan perih seperti teriris-iris melihat keadaan sang adik, diusapnya pelan kepala Gaara berusaha untuk tak membangunkannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku bersumpah akan menjagamu Prince" Ucap Sai pelan sambil terus mengelus kepala Gaara.

**TBC**

**Review maunya gimana..?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer  
**

**Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, gaje, dll**

**Pairing : NaruGaa..**

Prolog

Dunia yang awalnya damai mengalami kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh bangsa Dark Elf

dan kehancuranpun mulai terjadi dimana-mana, satu-satunya yang dapat menghancurkan kegelapan adalah bangsa Holy Elf.

Namun 10 tahun yang lalu pasukan Dark Elf membantai semua bangsa Holy Elf, apakah Holy Elf benar-benar sudah punah..?

* * *

Cahpter 2

Suara kicauan burung dan nyanyian para peri serta suara gemerisik dedaunan yang beradu tertiup angin merupakan sambutan pagi yang diterima oleh Gaara dan Sai. Sai sudah bangun lebih dulu dan mencari buah untuk sarapan, sementara Gaara sedang sibuk membereskan alas tidurnya. Dilipatnya dengan teliti selimut serta kain yang cukup tebal yang ia gunakan sebagai alas tidur semalam, dan memasukkannya perlahan kedalam ransel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Setelah yakin semua pekerjaannya selesai Gaara segera beranjak menuju sungai yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dati tempatnya untuk membasuh muka.

Setelah itu Gaara duduk tak jauh dari sungai, wajahnya menengadah keatas menikamti terpaan hangat sinar matahari diwajahnya. Tak lama kemudian Sai kembali dengan beberapa buah ditangannya.

"Menikmati pagimu..?" Sapa Sai sambil berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Ah nii_san sudah kembali., iya., sinar mataharinya hangat sekali" Ucap Gaara tanpa menolehkan wajahnya.

"Makanlah, nanti baru kita lanjutkan perjalanan" Sai duduk disamping Gaara dan meletakkan beberapa buah di pangkuan Gaara.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana lagi nii_san.?" Tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah., yang jelas kita tak mungkin terus berdiam diri disini" Jawab Sai sambil mulai memakan buahnya.

Dan sarapan kali ini dilewati dengan suasana hening.

* * *

Di tempat lain..

"Ayah, Ibu aku pergi dulu" Ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati" Jawab Kushina.

"Ya., Sasuke sudah menungguku" Hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar dari kejauhan karena Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Dasar anak itu" Ucap Minato seraya tersenyum.

"Hari ini aku merasakan firasat baik" Kushina tersenyum pada sang suami.

"Ya., semoga ini akan menjadi awal baik bagi kita semua" Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup puncak kepala sang istri.

Naruto terus berlari menuju gerbang desanya, melewati rumah-rumah warga dan sesekali dia disapa oleh warga, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar sambil terus berlari. Gerbang desapun dilewatinya begitu juga dua penjaga yang ada disana. Tak jauh dari gerbang desanya tampak seseorang yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar.

"Kau lama Naruto" Ucap si pria sinis.

"Ehehee., maaf Sasuke" Jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan. "Kenapa tak mampir dulu..? Ayah dan Ibuku menanyakanmu" Sambung Naruto.

"Nanti saja setelah kita kembali dari hutan" Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Baiklah" Naruto berlari menyusul sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

Naruto merupakan keturunan murni bangsa **Leonaide**, sementara Sasuke ada keturunan murni bangsa **Origin**. Walaupun begitu kedua bangsa tersebut saling bersahabat dan merupakan sekutu baik sejak jaman nenek moyang mereka. Sejak kecil Naruto yang merupakan anak semata wayang dari Raja Namikaze pemimpin bangsa Leonaide bersahabat dengan Sasuke yang merupakan putera kedua dari Raja Uchiha pemimpin bangsa Origin. Karena itulah mereka bisa sangat akrab seperti sekarang.

"Sepertinya kakimu sudah sembuh total" Suara Sasuke lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Iya, Ibu memang hebat" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau belajar penyembuhan dari ibumu" Ucap Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"Hah itu sulit Sasuke, aku tidak tahan mempelajari hal membosankan yang harus dilakukan dengan sangat teliti seperti itu" Ekspresi Naruto terlihat sangat berlebihan membuat Sasuke ingin memukulnya lalu menginjak-nginjak kepala si pirang yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Aku bukan seorang **Holy Elf" **lanjut Naruto sambil berteriak.

Duagh..!

"Aduh., Sakit Sasuke..! Kenapa kau memukulku..?" Naruto tak terima karena tiba-tiba dia dipukul oleh Sasuke tanpa tau sebabnya. Nampaknya Sasuke sudah tak tahan untuk tidak memukul kepala Naruto.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi bangsa Holy Elf..?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap dingin pada Naruto.

"Mereka sudah punah 10 tahun yang lalu" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Punah..?! Mereka bukan binatang Sasuke" Jawab Naruto sambil balas menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tau.." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan.

"Jangan berharap pada sesuatu yang mustahil Naruto" Sambung Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

"Siapa tau masih ada beberapa Elf yang selamat dan bersembunyi" Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah sambil berlari menyusul sahabatnya.

"Kau tau kan, baik **Anbu **dari Origin maupun Leonaide sudah berusaha mencari sampai bertahun-tahun sejak kejadian itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, semuanya tewas tanpa terkecuali perempuan dan bahkan bayi baru lahir sekalipun" Jelas Sasuke.

"Mereka terlalu takut pada cahaya" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto tak bersuara dan hanya menundukan wajahnya sambil terus berjalan. Sasuke benar, semuanya sudah dimusnahkan tanpa terkecuali.

"Sudahlah Naruto" Sasuke tak tahan juga dengan siberisik yang jadi pendiam.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti perintah yang menang" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil berlari dan melompat melewati Sasuke.

"Hey kau curang..!" Sasuke mulai berlari menyusul Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tak akan terlihat oleh mata manusia, sama seperti Naruto.

* * *

Di tempat lain..

Terlihat dua orang pria sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan yang lebat, seorang diantaranya bertubuh tinggi dan tegap. Memakai pakaian yang serba hitam dan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya, kulitnya putih pucat. Dibelakangnya terlihat seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya, tingginya hanya sebahu si pria pertama dan dia memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Mulai dari kepala sampai kaki, yang terlihat hanya sedikit bagian kakinya yang tak tertutup jubah dan mulut serta dagunya yang juga tak tertutup. Tubuhnya terlihat mungil walau pun sudah memakai pakaian berlapis.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara..?" Tanya pria pertama yang ternyata Sai.

"Aku baik-baik saja nii_san, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" jawab Gaara.

"Kita akan melewati sungai, nanti biar ku gendong" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Tak ada cara lain..?" Gaara nampak agak keberatan dengan usulan sang kakak.

"Kau bisa berenang dan kemudian tenggelam karna arus sungai yang terlalu deras, terseret air entah kemana dan aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongmu" Goda Sai sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku tau sungainya tak seperti ucapanmu nii_san, para burung memberi tahuku" Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Hahahaa., aku memang tak bisa berbohong padamu ya Gaara" Sai tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kau berhasil membohongi seluruh dunia nii_san" Timpal Gaara.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kalung itu terlepas dari lehermu" Ucap Sai sambil terus berjalan.

"Tentu" Jawab Gaara singkat, padat dan jelas.

Merekapun terus berjalan menyusuri hutan, berharap bisa menemukan tempat untuk berlindung. Setidaknya Sai berharap bisa menemukan tempat yang aman untuk adiknya, tak mungkin dia terus mengajak Gaara berlari dan bersembunyi seperti sekarang ini. Ada yang harus mereka lakukan untuk dunia ini. Terlihat sungai yang cukup lebar dihadapan mereka berdua, tanpa ada jembatan yang bisa digunakan untuk menyebrang. Seperti janjinya tadi Sai menggendong Gaara melompati sungai tersebut hanya dengan satu lompatan menuju sisi lain sungai.

* * *

Ditempat lain..

"Kau yakin ini hutannya Sasuke..?" Tanya Naruto setelah mereka sampai di pinggir sebuah hutan lebat.

"Aku tidak sebodoh kau" Ucap Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan masuk kedalam hutan dengan santainya.

"Eeehh..?! Enak saja, siapa yang kau bilang bodoh" Naruto tak terima dan berlari menyusul sahabatnya masuk kedalam hutan.

"Sudahlah terima saja" Ucap Sasuke santai sambil terus berjalan.

"Dasar sok keren" Naruto mulai kesal.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan memasuki hutan yang kemarin tak sengaja mereka singgahi. Mencoba untuk mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal fikiran mereka sejak kemarin.

"Apa kau merasakannya Naruto..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, ini aneh" Jawab Naruto.

"Bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terburuk, siapa tau mereka mata-mata dari **Dark Elf**" Sasuke nampak bersiaga sambil terus berjalan, matanya mulai meruncing.

"Aku siap bertarung kapan saja" Naruto menggeretakkan giginya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah jika memang benar ternyata yang mereka cari adalah pasukan dari Dark Elf. Itu berarti Naruto dan Sasuke harus membunuh mereka semua tanpa sisa dan menghilangkan jejaknya.

* * *

"Tetap dibelakangku Gaara, jangan melakukan apapun" Perintah Sai pada Gaara yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Aku bisa membantu" Jawab Gaara.

"Jangan lakukan apapun Gaara, cukup diam dan jaga kalung itu" Sai nampak serius dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau mengerti Gaara" Suara Sai terdengar dingin tak seperti baisanya, menandakan kalau dia ingin Gaara menurutinya tanpa bantahan sedikitpun.

"Baik nii_san" Jawab Gaara, tak ada gunanya berdebat sekarang. Terlebih dengan Sai yang sedang serius dan bersiaga.

Sai merasakan ada aura lain selain dirinya dan Gaara, bukan berasal dari penghuni hutan tapi aura asing yang nampak siap untuk menyerang.

Srak..! Splash..! trang..!

Sai berhasil menangkis benda tajam yang mengarah padanya dari balik semak-semak.

"Keluarlah..!" Perintah Sai tenang.

"Ternyata benar" Terdengar suara dari balik pohon kemudian disusul dengan munculnya sesosok pria bermata hitam, rambutnya biru gelap dan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Apa kalian mata-mata dari Dark Elf..?" Seorang pria lagi muncul dari belakang pria sebelumnya. Rambutnya pirang dan ada tanda seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami" Timpal Sai sambil menarik sebuah pedang pendek dari belakang punggungnya. Sementara Gaara hanya berdiam diri dibelakang Sai, menuruti perintah sang kakak.

"Kalau begitu terpaksa harus bertarung" Jawab Sasuke menarik keluar pedangnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Sai dan Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan terdengar suara benda tajam beradu. Sementara Naruto hanya diam bingung harus berbuat apa melihat pria satunya lagi hanya berdiam diri tanpa berkata apapun bahkan tak bergerak.

Srakk..!

Terlihat Sai dan Sasuke berhenti dan mengambil jarak, memperhatikan lawannya dan bersiap untuk menyerang kembali. Tak lama kembali terdengar suara benda tajam yang beradu.

'Hebat sekali' batin Sasuke ditengah pertarunganya. Lawannya kali ini berbeda dari lawan yang selama ini dia hadapi, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pria yang menjadi lawannya kali ini.

'Apa mungkin' Batin Sai.

Mereka kembali mengambil jarak, Sasuke melemparkan beberapa pisau tajam kearah Sai. Dengan cekatan Sai menghindar, namun dia terkejut saat satu pisau mengarah pada Gaara yang masih pada posisi diamnya. 'Sial' batin Sai kembali berlari kearah Gaara secepat mungkin.

"Awas..!" Terdengar suara Naruto mengingatkan.

Jleb..!

Dan darah segarpun menetes dari luka yang diakibatkan oleh pisau tersebut.

"Kau taka pa Gaara..?" Tanya Sai khawatir.

"Kau yang terluka nii_san" Suara Gaara terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Hanya luka kecil" Jawab Sai santai.

Ya tadi sesaat sebelum pisau tersebut menggores kulit mulus Gaara, Sai sudah berada dihadapan adiknya itu dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai perisai Gaara. Alhasil pundak bagian belakangnya tertusuk oleh pisau dan mengucurkan darah. Sai lalu mencabut pisau tersebut dan melemparnya, lalu tersenyum.

Tak ayal membuat Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat tindakan Sai barusan.

"Bunuh aku dulu baru kau boleh menyerangnya" Ucap Sai menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meremahkan.

* * *

Namun tiba-tiba serangan muncul dari dua arah yang berbeda, menuju kearah Sai dan Sasuke. Dengan cekatan mereka menghindari serangan tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto melompat menjauh dan Sai menggendong tubuh Gaara dengan satu tangannya kemudia melompat menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Ahahahaaa… jadi Cuma anak-anak ya..?!" Terlihat dua orang keluar dari balik kegelapan.

'Sial, Dark Elf' Batin Sai.

"Cih., dasar makhluk menjijikan" Ucap Sasuke menatap sinis pada dua pria berusia setengah baya yang diketahui adalah Dark Elf.

"Tunggu dulu., kenapa kau menyerang temanmu juga..?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Teman..? Jangan bercanda" Jawab salah satu Dark Elf.

"Kalian semua akan mati tapi sebelumnya tunjukkan dulu tempat persembunyian kalian" Ucap pria lainnya.

Kemudian kedua pria tersebut melemparkan anak panah tanpa ampun pada keempat pria yang ada dihadapan mereka. Sasuke menepis setiap anak panah menggunakan pedangnya dan Naruto menggunakan cakarnya sebagai pertahanan. Sementara Sai terlihat bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar.

"Dengar Gaara jangan lakukan apapun dan jangan keluar dari sini" Ucap Sai sambil memegang kedua bahu Gaara. "Mereka terlalu berbahaya bagimu" Dan Sai pun melompat keluar untuk melawan musuhnya.

"Sasuke kita harus segera menghabisi mereka" Teriak Naruto sambil terus menghindar.

Sasuke segera menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan dalam sekejap saja pedangnya sudah menghunus salah satu Dark Elf tersebut dan membakar tubuh lawannya tanpa sisa menggunakan api yang keluar dari pedangnya. Terlihat Sai juga berhasil memusnahkan musuhnya dengan cara yang sama.

* * *

Namun tiba-tiba,

"Awaas..!" Teriak Naruto dan berlari kearah pohon.

Sai dan Sasuke sontak menoleh dan melihat kearah Naruto, mata Sai menangkap sesuatu yang tak ingin dilihatnya. Gaara terduduk ditanah dan terlihat tetesan darah.

"Sial..!" Sai berteriak dan berlari kearah Gaara, ternyata tadi ada tiga Dark Elf dan salah satunya menyerang sekejap Sai menerjang kemudian mencabik musuhnya, Sasuke yang melihatnya sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Adikmu baik-baik saja" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sai menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang berdiri menghadapnya dengan tangan yang sedikit tergores dan mengucurkan darah. Ternyata darah yang dilihat Sai tadi adalah darah Naruto. Lutut Sai terasa lemas namun lega melihat adiknya baik-baik saja. Namun berbeda dengan wajah terkejut Naruto juga Sasuke. Sai yang sekarang mereka lihat memiliki mata yang berwarna merah menyala seperti darah, kuku tangan yang agak panjang dan runcing serta taring yang memanjang.

"K-Kau..?!" Naruto nampak terkejut.

"Ya., aku vampire" Ucap Sai santai, "Bukankah kalian juga bukan manusia..?" Sambung Sai lagi.

"Jadi kau bukan pasukan dari negeri tengah..?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilangkan, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami" Jawab Sai sambil beranjak membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kita sama" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan mata merahnya pada Sai.

"Kau juga.,? pantas saja" Sai sudah mengira ini sebelumnya.

"Aku terkejut masih ada Origin lain diluar klan" Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju kerah Sai.

"Jadi dia juga Origin" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, tak salah lagi" Jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kalian bukan lawan" Ucap Sai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa ada disini..?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

"Mencari teman" Jawab Sai enteng. "Namaku Sai dan ini adikku Gaara" Sai mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dan Gaara.

"Aku Sasuke dan sibodoh itu Naruto" Sasuke membalas perkenalan Sai.

"Eh, jadi kalian berdua vampire yang sama dengan Sasuke..?" Naruto nampak tak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Mungkin" Jawab Sai enteng sambil merapikan jubah Gaara.

"Jadi dia benar adikmu..? Kenapa wajahnya ditutup begitu..?" Pertanyaan Naruto mulai memberondong.

"Ya, adikku ini sangat pemalu dan tak suka disentuh orang lain selain aku" Jelas Sai.

"Ikutlah dengan kami" Ucap Sasuke, "Jika kawan kalian akan mendapatkan tempat yang aman tapi, jika lawan kalian akan mati" Lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sasuke..?" Tanya Naruto ragu.

"Jadi masih ada yang lain selain kalian..?" Sela Sai.

"Ya, ikutlah" Sasuke mulai beranjak meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Eh, tunggu Sasuke" Naruto berlari menyusul sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara..?" Tanya Sai pada adiknya.

"Aku merasakan firasat baik nii_san" Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu ayo" Ucap Sai.

* * *

Akhirnya Sai dan Gaara pun menerima ajakan Sasuke, Sai tau firasat Gaara tak pernah meleset. Mungkin ini memang hal bagus untuk mereka, siapa tau mereka bisa menemukan sekutu dan tempat yang aman. Namun malam yang mulai datang membuat Sai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bermalam dulu disini, adikku tak kuat dingin" Kilah Sai tak sepenuhnya bohong, karena memang Gaara tak kuat akan udara dingin.

"Bukankah vampire justru akan lebih kuat saat malam..?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Benar, tapi adikku memilik fisik yang lemah sejak lahir dan dia tak kuat udara dingin" Jawab Sai sambil menoleh pada Gaara.

"Aku tak apa nii_san.. uhuk.. uhuk.." Nampaknya tubuh Gaara tak mampu untuk berbohong.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Gaara, duduklah" Ucap Sai seraya menuntun tubuh mungil Gaara menuju pohon besar yang ada disana.

"Sebaiknya kita nyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh" Ucap Naruto merasa iba pada kondisi Gaara.

"Apa boleh buat" Sasuke nampak tak tega juga.

Naruto mulai mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan Sasuke menghidupkannya. Sementara Sai sibuk menggelar kain tebal untuk alas duduk Gaara kemudian memberikan selimut yang cukup tebal pada adiknya itu.

"Tidurlah Gaara, kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan besok" Ucap Sai seraya membetulkan selimut Gaara yang kini terduduk disampingnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa kagum pada Sai yang sangat peduli dan penuh kasih sayang pada adiknya. Gaara mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut mencoba untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menghujaninya. Sai menatap sendu pada adiknya. Tak lama terdengar suara tarikan nafas yang teratur menandakan kalau Gaara sudah tidur.

"Kalian juga beristirahatlah" Ucap Sai pada kedua pria yang ada didepannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja..?" Naruto tampaknya mengkhawatirkan Gaara.

"Jangan khawatir, besok dia akan kembali segar setelah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya" Jawab Sai sambil mengusap-usap kepala Gaara, senyum terlihat menghiasi wajah tampannya. Membuat Sasuke terpaku untuk sesaat.

"Berapa usianya..?" Tanya Naruto.

"15 tahun"

"Eh..? Pantas saja tubuhnya terlihat pendek" Naruto menahan tawanya.

Malam ini pun dilewati tanpa ada pembicaraan lebih jauh, sampai sang mentari mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Dark Elf**

****Elf yang memiliki kekuatan hitam, dengan kata lain Dark Elf adalah bangsa yang memiliki darah Elf namun juga darah kegelapan.

**Holly Elf**

Elf murni yang dikenal sebagai pembawa cahaya dan merupakan bangsa peri.

**Leonaide**

Masih termasuk bangsa peri namun mereka bisa berubah menyerupai sosok kucing dengan cakar dan taring.

**Origin**

Bangsa Vampire murni.

**Anbu**

Pasukan rahasia yang sangat terlatih

**Terimakasih untuk dukungannya melalui review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf untuk para readers jika merasa tidak nyaman dengan beberapa tanda baca yang tidak sesuai..

Yah itu kebiasaan/mungkin ciri khas Author..

Banyak tanda titik., tanda ( _ ) (.,) dan tanda2 lainnya..

Harap maklum karena itu terjadi spontan., sekali lagi saya minta maaf dan terimakasih sarannya..

Pertanyaan tentang hubungan Gaara dan Sai akan saya jawab di chap ini..

Selamat membaca..

Dan maaf kalau tanda2 bacanya masih mengganggu..

* * *

**Disclaimer  
**

**Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, gaje, dll**

**Pairing : NaruGaa**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Aku lapar!" Naruto memegangi perutnya.

"Biar kucarikan buah-buahan dihutan," Tawar Sai.

Mereka semua sudah bangun dan merapikan diri masing-masing, Naruto sudah berteriak dari tadi menyuarakan rasa laparnya.

"Disekitar sini ada sungai, kita menangkap ikan saja!" Usul Naruto.

"Kau hanya akan membuat ikan-ikannya kabur Naruto!" Cibir Sasuke, "Sebaiknya kau siapkan kayu bakar saja untuk memanggang ikan," Lanjut Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi menuju sungai.

"Biar ku Bantu, ayo Gaara!" Sai mengikuti Sasuke dan mengajak Gaara bersamanya. Naruto pun berlari mengikuti teman-temannya.

"Duduklah disini Gaara," Ucap Sai pada Gaara. Sekarang mereka sudah berada dipinggir sungai dan Gaara duduk di bawah pohon yang ada didekat sungai.

"Aku bisa membantu mencari kayu baker," Jawab Gaara.

"Tak usah, aku saja sudah cukup kok," Naruto menawarkan dirinya untuk mencari kayu bakar sendiri.

"Gaara duduk saja disitu dan biarkan orang dewasa yang bekerja," Lanjut Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari.

"Cih., kau itu baru 18 tahun Naruto!" Cibir Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang dipinggir sungai.

"Kau juga sama Sasuke!" Timpal Naruto tak mau kalah.

Lalu Naruto pun mulai mengumpulkan kayu bakar disekitar situ, Sasuke dan Sai mulai menangkap ikan disungai dengan keahlian masing-masing. Gaara duduk dan mulai menarik serulingnya, mencoba memainkah nada dipagi yang indah ini. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Gaara sekarang. Dia tak lagi hanya berdua dengan kakaknya. Suara merdu dari seruling yang dimainkan Gaara membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Indah sekali!" Naruto menutup kedua matanya mencoba lebih menikmati alunan nada yang dimainkan oleh Gaara.

"Alam seolah ikut bernyanyi," Kali ini terdengar suara Sasuke.

'Nadanya terdengar seperti sedang menyuarakan rasa bahagia,' Batin Sai, 'Berbeda dari biasanya,' Sai tersenyum tipis sambil melanjutkan acara menangkap ikannya. Setelah dirasa cukup Sai dan Sasuke mulai membersihkan ikan hasil tangkapan mereka dan Naruto sudah menyalakan api unggunnya.

* * *

"Aku akan mencari buah dulu untuk makanan penutupnya!" Ucap Sai seraya beranjak dan menuju sungai.

"Mau ku temani?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tak usah, kau panggang saja ikannya dan tolong jaga Gaara sebentar!" Sai tersenyum hangat pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja padaku!" Jawab Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya.

Kemudian Sai pun menghilang dari pandangannya, masuk kedalam hutan. Sasuke duduk dibatu dekat api yang dinyalakan Naruto dan memanggang ikan-ikan hasil tangkapannya bersama Sai tadi. Gaara masih asik memainkan serulingnya, duduk agak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Naruto sengaja menyalakan api agak jauh dari Gaara agar tak mengganggu kenyamanan si mungil itu.

* * *

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto yang terus memperhatikan Gaara.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa wajahnya? Apa seperti Sai-san? Tapi sepertinya rambutnya merah?" Pertanyaan meluncur tanpa jeda dari mulut Naruto.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh!"

"Eh? Siapa? Aku kan hanya penasaran Sasuke!"

"Dia bisa mendengarmu kalau suaramu sekeras itu!" Sasuke mengingatkan Naruto. Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dan melirik kearah Gaara yang ternyata masih asik bermain seruling.

"Tapi suara seruling ini rasanya aku pernah dengar," Naruto menutup matanya, "Hanya saja yang kali ini terdengar berbeda,"

* * *

Sai kembali dengan beberapa buah segar dan mencucinya di sungai. Sementara ikan yang dibakar oleh Sasuke dan Naruto juga nampaknya sudah bisa dimakan.

"Kemarilah Gaara!" Ucap Sai yang duduk dihadapan Sasuke dan Naruto. Gaara segera menghentikan permainan serulingnya dan beranjak menuju Sai dan yang lain.

"Duduklah disini!" Sai menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disampingnya. Gaara segera duduk disamping kakaknya.

"Aku tidak mau makan ikan nii-san," Ucap Gaara setelah duduk. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, akan ku buang durinya," Jawab Sai sambil mengambil satu ikan kemudian mulai memisahkan daging dari durinya dan meletakkan ke atas daun yang tadi di bawanya.

"Hihihi, seperti anak kecil saja ya!" Naruto bicara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa boleh buat," Jawab Sai. Gaara hanya diam.

'Anak manja!' Batin Sasuke, dan mulai memakan ikan bagiannya.

* * *

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Menuju gunung tempat tinggal 'Bangsa Origin'. Gunung yang terdapat ditengah hutan dan terlihat sangat tinggi. Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan di depan diikuti oleh Sai dan Gaara.

Akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang masih satu bangsa dengannya membuat Sai senang,ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Origin lain secepatnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menemukan ras yang sama dengannya dan sekarang dia sedang menuju tempat dimana rasnya masih terjaga dengan baik.

**Brukk!**

"Gaara!" Sai segera menoleh dan mendapati adiknya sudah terjatuh di tanah. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Gaara. 'Dingin,' Batin Sai.

"Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?" Naruto berlari dan menghampiri Sai serta Gaara,disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Apa dia kelelahan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nii-san..sakit.." Rintih Gaara memegangi dadanya.

Sial, bagaimana mungkin Sai tidak menyadarinya. Tentu ini akan berpengaruh buruk pada Gaara, berada sangat dekat dengan aura gelap yang sangat kental dan kuat.

'Kalau begini terus dia tak akan bisa bertahan' Batin Sai.

"Hoy Sai-san!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sai pelan, menyadarkan si pria dari lamunannya.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya kami tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Kondisi adikku memburuk," Ucap Sai sambil merangkul Gaara.

"Bawa ke desaku saja dulu, ibuku bisa menyembuhkan!" Usul Naruto.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh pada temannya.

"Ya, kurasa bibi Kushina lebih ahli," Jawab Sasuke.

"Kita harus cepat!" Sai merasakan tubuh Gaara semakin lemah, yang ada difikirannya sekarang adalah membawa Gaara sejauh mungkin dari tempatnya sekarang berada. Dan tempat Leonaide mungkin akan jauh lebih baik jika mengingat bahwa mereka masih merupakan ras dari bangsa peri.

"Kita berlari," Ucap Sasuke. Dan merekapun berlari secepat mungkin menuju desa tempat tinggal Naruto.

Sai berlari sambil terus memegang Gaara erat dalam pelukannya. Naruto sesekali melirik kebelakang melihat kearah Sai dan Gaara, hanya untuk memastikan kalau Sai masih berada dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai!" Ucap Naruto saat melihat gerbang desanya sudah ada didepan mata.

"Apa mereka temanmu tuan muda Naruto?" Tanya Kotetsu sang penjaga gerbang.

"Iya paman, kami buru-buru. Temanku sakit parah!" Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Gaara yang masih ada digendongan Sai.

Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto segera berlari masuk kedalam desa, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sai dibelakangnya. Sesampainya dirumah Naruto segera membuka gerbang depan rumahnya dan mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto?" Ucap seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari Naruto, berambut merah dan berkulit putih.

"Paman Nagato apa ibu ada didalam?" Tanya Naruto pada pamannya tersebut.

"Masuklah semuanya sudah menunggu!" Jawab Nagato, kemudian melihat kearah Sai dan tersenyum hangat.

"Aku sudah tak apa nii-san," Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari seseorang yang berada di gendongan Sai.

"Gaara kau sudah baikan? Syukurlah," Sai benar-benar merasa lega.

"Eh? Apa benar sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Masuklah, kita bicara didalam!" Nagato meminta kepada keempat anak muda tersebut.

Segera Sasuke masuk kedalam diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sai lalu Gaara yang memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri.

"Ayah, Nii-san?" Sasuke Nampak terkejut melihat sang ayah dan kakaknya yang ternyata juga ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Loh ada apa ini?" Naruto bingung melihat orang-orang penting dari kedua belah ras yang bersekutu itu ada dalam satu ruangan.

Tak banyak memang, Hanya ada Ayah, Ibu, Pamannya dan beberapa orang lainnya. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah kenapa bisa raja dari kaum Origin juga ada disitu.

"Kemarilah Sasuke!" Seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke namun terlihat lebih dewasa melambaikan tangannya, meminta agar Sasuke duduk disampingnya.

"Kau juga Naruto!" Ucap Nagato kepada keponakannya.

"Kalian berdua juga duduklah!" Terdengar suara Minato.

"Maaf mengejutkan kalian, sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Namikaze Minato raja dari ras Leonaide. Dan ini sahabatku Uchiha Fugaku raja dari ras Origin," Ucap Minato memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga sahabatnya itu pada Gaara dan Sai.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Minato ramah.

"Saya Sai dan ini adik saya Gaara," Jawab Sai sopan memperkenalkan dirinya dan Gaara.

"Aku tak menyangka masih ada ras Origin yang lain selain kami!" Ucap Raja Uchiha sambil beranjak bangun dari kursinya.

"Berasal dari klan apa kau nak?" Tanya sang raja.

"Saya berasal dari klan para pengembara, namun hanya saya dan adik saya yang tersisa." Jawab Sai sopan.

Lalu sang raja beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Sai, matanya yang semula hitam berubah menjadi merah menyala dan memperhatikan Sai. Sai yang mengerti langsung menunjukkan mata merahnya juga. Mata mereka saling beradu menatap dalam satu sama lain, tentu saja tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat Sai pada sang raja. Karena memang beginilah cara mereka mengenali saudara sesukunya. Sang raja semakin mendekat.

"**Aaakkhh!" **

Gaara terduduk dilantai dan memegangi dadanya. Sontak membuat Sai menoleh kearahnya.

"Gaara!" Sai memegangi tubuh Gaara yang mulai bergetar.

"Maafkan nii-san Gaara," Ucap Sai

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu segera berlari kearah Gaara. Wajahnya Nampak sangat panik.

"Ibu tolong Gaara!" Pinta Naruto pada ibunya.

"Maaf, apa bisa yang mulia kembali ke tempat semula?" Pinta Sai.

Semua yang ada disana hanya bisa terheran-heran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Sakit…se…ka..li…nii-san.." Ucap Gaara terputus-putus menahan rasa sakit. Sai memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maaf Gaara, Maafkan nii-san!" Ucap Sai pelan,

"Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tanpa kegelapan!" Sai mengeratkan pelukannya dan berniat beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sentuhan pelan dibahunya.

"Biar aku menolongnya," Ucap Kushina seraya tersenyum lembut pada Sai.

"Tak apa, kami bukan musuh," Kushina mencoba meyakinkan Sai. Tak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dimatanya. Membuat Sai luluh dan menerima tawarannya, lagi pula tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sai untuk menolong Gaara.

* * *

Perlahan direbahkannya tubuh mungil Gaara pada kursi panjang yang ada diruangan tersebut. Kushina mulai mengambil alih dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara. Sai sudah memasang tampang pasrah, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Perlahan Kushina segera membuka jubah yang menutupi bagian wajah Gaara, membukanya sampai seluruh wajah Gaara terlihat. Namun matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat wajah Gaara.

"Dia?! apa mungkin?" Ucap Kushina tak percaya. Perkataan Kushina dan sikap terkejutnya sontak membuat Naruto serta Minato berjalan kerahnya, namun merekapun tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Kushina.

"Ini! tidak mungkin..bagaimana bisa?" Minato pun Nampak terkejut.

"Ayah?!" Naruto benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut segera mendekat dan mengalami reaksi yang sama seperti Kushina, terkejut dan benar-benar tak menyangka akan apa yang dilihatnya. Gaara yang tanpa penutup wajahnya. Terlihat memiliki kulit yang putih seperti awan dan juga bibir yang mungil, rambutnya merah seperti darah dan bagian belakangnya panjang terikat rapih. Namun yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah bagian telinga Gaara yang agak panjang dan lancip dibagian atas juga sinar kuning keemasan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Menandakan kalau dia berasal dari bangsa Elf dan bukan merupakan Dark Elf.

* * *

"Dia yang terakhir," Suara Sai terdengar pelan namun cukup untuk membuat semua yang ada diruangan itu dapat mendengarnya.

Perkataan Sai tadi membuat mereka tersadar dari keterkejutan.

"Jadi benar Gaara adalah Holy Elf yang berasal dari Middle-Eart?" Tanya Naruto.

Sai hanya diam.

"Baik, semuanya tolong kembali ketempat masing-masing!" Titah raja Namikaze, "Kita akan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sai" Semua yang ada disitu segera kembali ketempat masing-masing kecuali Naruto dan Sai serta Kushina yang mulai menyembuhkan Gaara.

Sinar putih muncul dari kedua tangan Kushina dan menyelubungi tubuh Gaara, mengalirkan energy positif pada Gaara.

"Tubuhnya sangat rapuh," Ucap Kushina sendu.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja bu?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja," Jawab Kushina, "Namamu Sai bukan?" Tanya Kushina lembut pada Sai sambil terus mengobati Gaara.

"Ya," Jawab Sai pelan.

"Kau kakaknya?" Tanya Kushina dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sai.

"Jangan khawatir adikmu akan baik-baik saja, kau sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik!" Ucap Kushina menenangkan sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Kau bisa bercerita pada kami!" Ucap Minato.

* * *

"Sebenarnya dia bukan Elf biasa," Sai mulai bercerita, "Namanya Sabaku Gaara,"

"Sabaku? kalau begitu dia?" Terdengar suara Minato.

"Ya, yang mulia. Dia adalah putra dari raja Sabaku pemimpin Middle-Earth." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya semua yang ada diruangan tersebut dibuat terkejut.

"Ceritakan!" Pinta Minato.

"10 tahun yang lalu aku dan kakak ku menemukan Gaara dalam pelukan seorang wanita yang sudah sekarat, sepertinya dia berlari sambil melindungi puteranya," Mulai Sai.

"Aku dan kakak ku adalah ras terakhir dari klan pengembara dan kebetulan tanpa sengaja melewati daerah Middle-Earth pada saat pembantaian terjadi,"

"Wanita tersebut meminta kami untuk membawa lari Gaara, saat itu Gaara masih berusia 5 tahun dan kondisinya lumayan parah," Sai menatap sendu pada Gaara.

"Tak lama setelah menyerahkan Gaara dan memberitahu identitas Gaara pada kami wanita itu tewas. Aku dan kakak ku mencoba keluar dari sana, namun ada beberapa pasukan dari Dark Elf yang menemukan kami,"

Sai berhenti sejenak untuk melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Aku yang sedang menggendong Gaara tak terlihat karena bersembunyi dibalik pohon, sebelum itu kakak memakaikan kalung pengenalnya dileher Gaara dan memaksaku pergi dari sana,"

'Cahaya harus diselamatkan, aku bangga padamu jika kau mau berkorban untuk membawa sang cahaya. Demi dunia ini Sai!'

"itulah kata-kata terakhir kakak yang kuingat sebelum akhirnya dia mengirimku dan Gaara menggunakan teleportasi ketempat lain yang jauh dari sana,"

Sai menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi sejak saat itu kalian terus berkelana?" Tanya Fugaku pada Sai.

"Ya., aku menyembunyikan sosok Gaara dengan menutupi seluh tubuhnya dan menyembunyika auranya menggunakan kalung yang dipakaikan kakak," Jawab Sai seraya tersenyum."

"Sejak saat itu dia menjadi adikku," Sai tersenyum miris.

* * *

"Nii-san!" Terdengar suara yang sangat pelan dari Gaara, namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Tak apa Gaara, mereka akan membantu kita," Ucap Sai menenangkan.

"Naruto sebaiknya kau bawa Gaara ke kamarmu! Terus berada disini hanya akan membuat keadaan Gaara lebih buruk," Ucap Kushina pada putranya.

"Eh, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Kushina memandang kearah Sai yang sejak tadi berdiri agak jauh dari Gaara.

"Kemungkinan besar Dark Elf menyegel cahaya Gaara!" Sai nampaknya mengerti akan isyarat dari Kushina.

"Gaara adalah pembawa cahaya yang diramalkan akan menghancurkan kegelapan," Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Mudah saja mengetahuinya dengan melihat tanda merah yang ada didahinya," Lanjut Sai.

Kushina mulai menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyingkap rambut yang menutupi bagian dahi Gaara. Benar saja disana terlihat sebuat tanda yang berwarna merah seperti darah, begitu indah.

"Bukankah Elf yang cahayanya dirampas akan mati?" Tanya Minato.

"Ya, itulah yang difirkan oleh pasukan negeri tengah. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Gaara sudah tewas," Pupil mata Sai mulai meruncing.

"Tapi Gaara masih bisa bertahan hidup, walau dengan tubuh yang lemah," Sai menatap lembut pada Gaara yang masih terbaring.

"Apa ada efek samping pada tubuhnya?" Tanya sang raja Uchiha.

"Ya, yang mulia," Jawab Sai seraya agak membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kondisi tubuh Gaara akan terus melemah saat dia berada dekat dengan kekuatan gelap,"

"Kalau begitu hidup bersamamu bukankah akan membuat kondisinya terus menurun?" Sang raja kembali bertanya. Benar Sai adalah ras vampire, walau dia tak bermaksud jahat namun pada dasarnya vampire adalah makhluk dari kegelapan.

"Kalau hanya saya tak akan ada pengaruhnya, lagipula saya selalu menekan kekuatan saya saat bersamanya," Jelas Sai.

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa kondisinya tiba-tiba melemah saat menuju gunung Origin?" Kali ini Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

"Dan aura yang ayah keluarkan tadi, juga semua vampire yang ada diruangan ini menjadi beban yang sangat berat bagi Gaara?" Lanjut Sasuke.

Tanpa babibu lebih lanjut lagi, Naruto yang sudah mulai mengerti situasi segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya.

'Ringan!' Batin Naruto.

Naruto melihat kearah Sai seolah meminta izin, dan Sai hanya mengangguk lemah seraya tersenyum. Naruto yang sudah mendapat izin dari Sai segera berlari keluar ruangan dan menuju kekamarnya.

* * *

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Gaara di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh yang begitu lemah dan rapuh, entah kenapa rasanya Naruto sangat ingin bisa membantu Gaara. Ia tak tahan melihat kondisi Gaara yang seperti ini. Dadanya terasa sesak.

* * *

"Nii-san," Perlahan Gaara mulai membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Gaara? Apa masih terasa sakit?" Naruto membantu Gaara duduk.

"Siapa? Mana nii-san?" Tanya Gaara saat menyadari yang ada disampingnya bukanlah Sai.

"Eh? Ini aku Naruto! Apa kau lupa padaku?" Naruto menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Gaara hanya diam, pandangannya kosong dan tak focus. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit mengerenyitkan keningnya, merasa heran dengan tingkah Gaara.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Masuk! Pintunya tidak aku kunci," Jawab Naruto.

"Ah sudah bangun ya?" Terlihat sosok Sai dari balik pintu.

"Nii-san!" Sontak Gaara langsung melompat dari tempat tidur mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Hati-hati Gaara! kau belum hafal dengan tempat ini," Sai segera berlari dan menghampiri Gaara.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tadi kau pingsan dan Naruto membawamu ke kamarnya," Jawab Sai.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Nampak wajah Sai sangat khawatir.

"Tidak, sudah tidak terasa sakit sama sekali," Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya tempat ini memang cocok untukmu!" Ucap Sai sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Gaara.

"Apa pertemuannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi diam.

"Ya, mereka sudah pulang," Jawab Sai.

"Syukurlah sudah bangun, sebaiknya kita makan dulu. Aku sudah meminta Ayame memasak masakan yang enak!" Kushina muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Waaahhh! Ibu memang paling tau! Aku lapar sekali!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo paman dan ayahmu sudah menunggu kita," Ucap Kushina.

"Gaara juga harus makan yang banyak," Lanjut Kushina.

"Kushina-sama benar, kau harus makan Gaara!" Sai berjalan sambil menggandeng Gaara.

"Sai sangat memanjakan Gaara ya, aku jadi iri," Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, bukan memanjakan hanya saja.." Sai menghentikan kalimatnya, "Gaara belum terbiasa dengan tempat ini," Lanjut Sai.

* * *

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan, sesampainya disana Kushina segera mempersilahkan Sai dan Gaara duduk. Naruto duduk disamping ibunya dan berhadapan dengan Gaara, sementara Sai duduk disamping Gaara. Dikedua ujung meja tampak Minato dan Nagato.

"Makanlah yang banyak kalian pasti lelah, jangan sungkan!" Ucap Minato ramah dengan senyum hangat.

"Terimakasih, maaf sudah merepotkan," Jawab Sai.

"Nah ayo makan, bicaranya nanti saja!" Naruto sudah mengangkat sumpitnya.

"Aku mau makan buah saja!" Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Membuat yang ada di sana hanya diam, termasuk Naruto yang menghentikan sumpitnya di udara.

"Biar aku yang pilihkan makananya," Sai mulai memilih beberapa makanan dan memasukkannya ke piring yang ada dihadapan Gaara.

Naruto dan yang lainnya mulai memakan makanannya masing-masing, namun mata Naruto tak lepas dari sosok Gaara yang ada dihadapannya. Gaara makan dengan sangat pelan, membuat Naruto merasa gemas dan justru ingin memakan Gaara.

"Apa makanannya tidak enak? " Tanya Naruto pada Gaara.

"Enak," Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kelihatannya kau tak menikmatinya? Apa kau tak tergoda melihat makanan yang lezat-lezat ini?" Rasa penasaran sepertinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa melihat!" Jawab Gaara enteng.

**Jleb..!**

Seperti ada pisau yang menghujam jantung Naruto mendengar jawaban Gaara barusan. Naruto menjatuhkan sumpitnya karena terkejut. Dan hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" Tanya Gaara.

Pantas saja pandangan mata Gaara kosong, pantas saja tadi Gaara tak mengenalinya. Dan pantas saja Sai terlihat begitu peduli pada Gaara. Waktu di hutan juga Sai memisahkan duri ikan yang aka dimakan Gaara, Sai tak membiarkan Gaara terlalu jauh darinya dan tak mengizinkan Gaara melakukan sesuatu sendiri. Jadi alasannya bukan karena Gaara yang manja atau Sai yang terlalu memanjakannya, tapi karena keterbatasan yang dimiliki Gaara.

"Naruto!" Kushina menepuk pundak Naruto menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan.

"Haah., anak itu," Minato hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah lanjutkan lagi makannya, abaikan saja Naruto!" Ucap Nagato mencairkan suasana.

Dan acara makan pun dilalui dengan keheningan..

* * *

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sai.

Sekarang mereka sudah selesai makan dan sedang duduk di halaman samping rumah Naruto. Sementara Gaara dibawa oleh Kushina menuju mata air suci yang juga ada di halaman tersebut namun agak jauh dari tempat Naruto, Sai serta Minato juga Nagato yang sedang duduk.

"Sepertinya sejak cahayanya diambil," Jawab Sai sambil terus memandangi Gaara.

"Tapi kenapa saat di hutan dia seperti bisa melihat? Maksudku dia bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak sesuatu," Naruto menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Dia bisa merasakan aura dari benda mati atau hidup yang ada disekitarnya," Jawab Sai.

"Bangsa Holy Elf memang hebat, tak heran Dark Elf memusnahkannya," Kali ini Minato lah yang berbicara.

"Ya, tapi aku benar-benar terkejut kalau masih ada yang selamat!" Ucap Nagato.

"Sudah ku bilangkan?" Naruto nyengir lima jari.

"Mungkin kau memiliki suatu ikatan dengan Gaara," Minato tersenyum penuh arti pada anak semata wayangnya. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir-nyengir.

"Tapi sepertinya Gaara tak bisa merasakan benda yang kecil ya?" Tanya Naruto pada Sai.

"Hmm, sebenarnya tidak juga. Hanya saja dia tak suka makan ikan karena pernah tersedak duri waktu kecil," Sai tersenyum mengingat masa lalunya. "Dan dia juga tak kuat makan pedas atau asam, makanya dia tak mau makan hidangan yang disuguhkan tadi. Dia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain." Sambung Sai.

"Oh, pantas!" Ucap Naruto.

"Kita harus menyembunyikan tentang keberadaannya!" Ucap Minato.

"Ya ayah benar!" Naruto menatap Gaara yang sedang berada di mata air bersama Kushina.

"Tapi badai sudah mendekat!" Kali ini Nagato lah yang berbicara yah, dia memang memiliki kemampuan cenayan sama seperti Kushina kakak kandungnya.

"Gaara.." Wajah Sai terlihat sendu dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jangan khawatir, kalian tidak sendiri lagi sekarang!" Minato menepuk pundak Sai pelan seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Itu benar! Aku pasti akan melindungi Gaara dengan nyawaku!" Seru Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya dan senyum lima jari.

"Sayang sekali kau akan cepat mati, padahal keponakanku cuma satu!" Ucap Nagato sambil memegangi dagu dan berwajah serius.

"Pamaaaann! Jangan menggodaku!" Naruto langsung protes dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Pamannya yang satu ini memang sangat suka menggodanya.

"Hahahahaa…." Minato hanya tertawa melihat hal yang memang sudah biasa terjadi ini.

"Terimakasih.." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum. 'Terimakasih sudah mau menerima kami, aku percaya Gaara pasti akan baik-baik saja kalau ada Naruto dan yang lain.' Sambung Sai dalam hati.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yosh!**

**ini Chap 3 udh aq update..  
**

**dan pertanyaan tentang hbungan Sai dengan Gaara terjawab sudah.  
**

**terimakasih masukannya  
**

Seperti kata senpai saya **Dark_san**..

"_**Review itu seperti makanan buat Author"**_

Silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya please..,

Beri saya makanan untuk melanjutkan fic2 saya..

**Arigato… Call me Kirin…!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maaf-maaf Kirin update nha lama, hehee.. XP

Udah Kirin update, selamat menikmati….

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Pair

NaruGaa

* * *

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak Sai dan Gaara tinggal di desa kaum Leonaide. Keadaan Gaara pun nampaknya sudah jauh lebih baik, dia tak pernah mengeluh sakit lagi. Bahkan nampaknya Gaara menyukai tinggal bersama kaum Leonaide.

Sekarang Sai dan Naruto tengah berlatih tanding di halaman rumah Naruto, dan Gaara nampak duduk manis disebuah kursi yang berada dibawah pohon tak jauh dari Naruto dan Sai berlatih. Keduanya berhenti saat menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Sudah datang rupanya!" Ucap Naruto saat melihat sahabatnya datang.

"Ya, apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai.

"Tunggu, aku bilang pada Gaara dulu," Ucap Sai lalu berjalan menuju Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto saat Sai sudah agak jauh darinya.

"Sudah lebih baik, ibu bilang energi positif disini bisa membawa dampak yang positif juga bagi tubuh Gaara," Jelas Naruto, nampak rasa puas diwajahnya.

"Baguslah," Timpal Sasuke.

"Aku ikut!" Terdengar suara Gaara yang agak keras membuat kedua sahabat yang tengah berbincang-bincang ikut menoleh keasal Suara. Gaara sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan Sai nampak menenangkan Gaara.

"Hanya beberapa hari saja Gaara," Ucap Sai pelan sambil mengelus puncak kepala Gaara.

"Aku ikut," Ucap Gaara mengangkat wajahnya seolah menatap Sai walaupun matanya terlihat kosong tanpa cahaya. Bahkan Sai tak dapat menemukan pantulan dirinya disana.

"Tubuhmu tak akan bertahan disana," Sai masih mencoba untuk membujuk Gaara.

"Tapi nii-san akan meninggalkanku," Mata Gaara mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Sai tak tega meninggalkannya.

Wajar saja Gaara tak mau ditinggalkan oleh Sai, karena selama 10 tahun ini Gaara terus hidup bersama Sai. Sekalipun ditinggalkan hanya sekitar beberapa menit saja dan itupun tak terlalu jauh. Gaara selalu hidup berpindah-pindah diantara bahaya yang terus mengancamnya, dan Sai lah yang selalu ada disampingnya. Sai sendirilah yang menanamkan pada Gaara untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun dan terus berada disisinya.

"Nii-san tak akan meninggalkanmu, nii-san hanya akan pergi beberapa hari untuk urusan penting. Dan itu bukan tempat yang bagus untukmu, mengertilah Gaara," Sai memegang pundak Gaara berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkan Gaara.

"Tapi.." Gaara menundukkan wajahnya, dia memang tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja disini, Naruto dan yang lain akan menjagamu," Sai tersenyum memandangi adiknya.

"Itu benar! Gaara akan aman disini," Naruto angkat bicara dan kini sudah berada dekat dengan Gaara dan Sai.

"Kami akan segera kembali begitu urusannya selesai, nii-san janji," Ucap Sai meyakinkan. Gaara bergeming dan masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir akan segera ku kembalikan kakakmu ini, jadi kau tak perlu merengek dan menangis," Suara Sasuke terdengar agak mengejek. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu, dan Sai entah dia tersenyum tulus atau apa. Dia memang sulit ditebak.

"Aku tak merengek dan aku tak menangis!" Tukas Gaara seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan sorot mata yang seolah terlihat tajam walau terkesan kosong, Gaara cemberut dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Naruto bengong dengan mulut sedikit menganga melihat ekspresi wajah Gaara yang sungguh sangat imut dimatanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar didadanya dan entah mengapa Naruto merasa jantungnya berdebar. Sasuke juga nampaknya sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi Gaara yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Namun Sasuke lebih pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Sai yang tersenyum sambil menahan tawa, baginya ekspresi Sasuke dan Naruto lebih menarik untuk membuatnya tertawa.

"Kalau begitu?" Ucap Sai memecah kebekuan.

"Aku akan menunggu nii-san disini" Ucap Gaara, "Tapi nii-san harus segera kembali kalau sudah selesai" Lanjut Gaara. Nampaknya pancingan Sasuke tadi berhasil dengan sukses.

"Tentu, nii-san janji" Sai lalu mengacak-ngacak puncak kepala Gaara.

"Naruto aku titip adikku," Ucap Sai pada Naruto.

"Tentu! Aku akan menjaga dengan saaaangat baik!" Naruto menganggkat tangan kanannya seolah memberi hormat pada Sai.

"Aku buka anak kecil!" Ucap Gaara sambil berlalu pergi menuju kolam air suci yang ada dihalaman samping rumah Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto nampak heran dengan sikap Gaara.

"Apa dia merajuk?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya melihat sosok Gaara yang kini telah menjauh.

"Dia belum terbiasa," Sai hanya tersenyum, "Kita berangkat sekarang Sasuke," Sai menoleh pada Sasuke.

"I-iya," Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ditatap Sai jadi sedikit gelagapan, ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang dadanya. Dan mereka pun segera menghilang dari hadapan Naruto.

Skip Time

* * *

Sasuke dan Sai kini telah sampai di tempat kediaman kaum Origin. Terlihat gerbang desa yang terbuat dari batu yang begitu besar, menjulang tinggi dan terlihat begitu kokoh. Tempat ini terkesan menyeramkan berbeda dengan desa kaum Leonaide, tentu saja vampire dan peri memang bagaikan cahaya dan kegelapan.

Pepohonan menjulang tinggi dan ada beberapa burung gagak serta kelelawar yang bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon tersebut. Rumah-rumahnya pun terlihat seperti kastil walau tak terlalu besar. Dan ditengah pemukiman tersebut ada sebuah kastil tua yang sangat besar, walaupun terkesan seram namun tempat itu bukanlah tempat tak terawatt yang dipenuhi debu dan sarang laba-laba. Melainkan sebuah tempat yang terkesan penuh misteri namun sangat bersih dan asri. Seperti berada disebuah kota dengan arsitektur tua yang memiliki nilai sangat tinggi.

Sasuke dan Sai memasuki pintu besar yang menjadi pintu atama kastil kerajaan Origin. Melewati beberapa penjaga dan ruangan-ruangan yang besar menuju ruang utama. Sai nampak mengagumi semua yang ditangkap matanya saat ini, benar-benar tempat yang sangat dirindukannya sejak lama. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Sai memasuki ruang utama.

"Duduklah!" Ucap sang raja saat melihat kedatang dua vampire muda yang memang sudah ditunggunya. Sasuke berjalan kearah sang kakak yang duduk disamping singgasana ayahnya dan duduk dikursi yang telah tersedia untuknya. Sementara disamping sang raja tengah duduk seorang wanita berambut hitam yang nampak anggun dan cantik. Dialah ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke, namanya Uchiha Mikoto.

"Selamat datang dirumah bangsamu nak," Ucap Mikoto ramah pada Sai.

"Terimakasih karena mau menerima anak pengembara ini," Sai membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Semua kaum pengembara adalah saudara kami, dan kau adalah anak dari kaum ini. Anak kami juga," Ucap Fugaku. Sai hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah lebih baik," Sai tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah menduga kalau sang pembawa cahaya masih hidup, terlebih dia hidup bersama Origin." Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Sai.

"Cahaya yang tersembunyi dalam kegelapan," Ucap sang raja penuh arti. "Kau pasti sudah melalui hidup yang sangat berat," Fugaku berujar pada Sai.

"Saya merasa bersyukur hidup bersama Gaara," Jawab Sai.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi kesatria Origin," Ucap sang raja pada Sai. "Karena itu kami sudah memutuskan untuk memilih kalian berdua dalam misi ini," Lanjut sang raja.

"Misi? Misi apa itu ayah?" Tanya Sasuke yang juga tak mengerti.

"Pasukan kegelapan semakin memperluas wilayah jajahannya," Sang raja mulai menjelaskan.

"Kita tak bisa terus tinggal diam, terutama sekarang kita memiliki sang pemilik cahaya." Sang raja menatap pada Sai. "Aku dan juga sahabatku Minato sudah memutuskan untuk mengutus kalian. Sasuke dan juga kau Sai serta seorang lagi yang merupakan putra tunggal Minato," Terang sang raja.

Sasuke dan Sai saling bertukar pandang, mereka masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya. Nampak kebingungan tersirat dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Kalian akan mengawal sang pembawa cahaya menuju pulau Senju," Lanjut sang raja. "Disana kalian akan menemui seorang wanita bernama putri Tsunade." Jelas sang raja.

"Maksud ayah wanita legendaries dari bangsa Leonaide itu?" Nampak jelas keterkejutan dari nada suara Sasuke barusan.

"Kau benar nak," Jawab sang raja pada putranya.

"Tapi, bukankah dia tidak suka diusik?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain," Kali ini sang ibulah yang ikut angkat bicara. "Dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki putri Tsunade setidaknya kondisi fisik Gaara bisa lebih baik," Jelas sang ibu.

"Sebelum kita bisa merebut kembali cahayanya, kondisi tubuhnya harus diperbaiki. Karena tak mungkin dia akan terus bersembunyi seperti selama ini." Ucap sang raja menambahkan.

"Anda benar yang mulia," Sai mulai berani menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Gaara juga sudah tak ingin berdiam diri lagi," Ada seulas senyum tipis diwajah pucat milik Sai.

"Karena itulah mulai sekarang sampai satu bulan kedepan kau dan juga Sasuke akan menjalani latihan Khusus," Fugaku bangkit dari singgasanany. Sai Nampak agak terkejut dengan ucapan sang raja barusan.

"Sampai latihan selesai kau akan tinggal disini, Itachi sendirilah yang akan melatih kalian berdua." Jelas sang raja lagi. Itachi putra tunggalnya itu memang memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya atau bahkan lebih unggul dalam beberapa hal.

'Satu bulan?' Batin Sai, 'Bagaimana dengan Gaara?'. Padahal Sai sudah berjanji akan kembali secepatnya, tapi justru dia diharuskan tinggal selama satu bulan.

"Kau boleh kembali kesini setelah menemui adikmu, dia pasti khawatair." Itachi yang sejak tadi diam nampaknya mulai tertarik untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan

"Terimakasih," Sai nampak senang mendengar ucapan Itachi. "Kalau begitu apa saya boleh undur diri sekarang?" Tanya Sai tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya.

"Tentu, sertakan Sasuke bersamamu." Jawab sang raja.

"Kalau begitu kami undur diri," Ucap Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Sai setelah membungkuk hormat.

Ditempat lain

* * *

"Masuklah Gaara, hari sudah mulai gelap," Ucap Naruto pada Gaara yang sejak tadi masih duduk dipinggir kolam, bermain dengan beberapa ikan yang ada didalam kolam seolah dia dapat melihatnya.

"Aku mau menunggu nii-san," Jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh pada Naruto, toh walaupun dia menatap Naruto tetap saja hanya kegelapan yang akan dia lihat.

"Eh? Sai-san kan pulangnya dua hari lagi Gaara!" Naruto duduk disamping Gaara.

"Tidak! Sebentar lagi," Tukas Gaara.

'Keras kepala!' Batin Naruto.

"Aku dengar!" Ucap Gaara.

"Ha?" Naruto nampak tak mengerti akan ucapan Gaara barusan.

"Aku dengar suara hatimu, jadi jangan bicara macam-macam!" Gaara memasang wajah cemberutnya pada Naruto.

"Eh? Maksudmu kau bisa mendengar apa yang tidak aku katakana?" Tanya Naruto antara penasaran dan heran.

"Ya," Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Haaaaah, merepotkan!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat!" Ketus Gaara.

"Ha?" Naruto kembali bingung dengan arti dari ucapan Gaara.

"Aku mau menunggu nii-san, Naruto-san masuk saja duluan," Ucap Gaara lagi.

"Heheheheee," Naruto cengengesan.

"Apa?"

"Ini pertama kalinya loh Gaara-chan memanggil namaku,"

"Jangan pakai embel-embel 'chan' untukku,"

"Kenapa? Itukan cocok untukmu?"

"Terserah kau saja Naruto-jiisan!"

"Heeeee?! Apa itu? Akukan belum setua itu!"

"Kau membuatku tuli jii-san,"

"Naruto saja cukup kan?"

"Jii-san,"

"Hwaaaah!"

Dari kejauhan nampak sepasang suami istri yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah dua remaja yang tengah bercengkrama atau justru saling mengejek dari pinggir kolam.

"Sepertinya Nagato punya sekutu," Ucap Minato sambil menahan tawanya. Yah selama ini Nagato lah yang selalu menang bermain kata dengan Naruto.

"Aku senang Gaara ada disini," Kushina tersenyum memandang tingkah lugu Gaara dan tingkah kekanakan Naruto. "Kuharap badai tak akan mampu meruntuhkannya," Terlihat sirat kekhawatiran diwajah cantik Kushina.

"Jangan khawatir, dia punya cukup banyak kekuatan," Ucap Minato sambil merangkul pundak istrinya.

"Ya, kuharap kita bisa membantunya walau hanya sedikit." Kushina menatap sendu pada Gaara.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka bercengkrama," Minato dan Kushina melangkah masuk jauh kedalam rumah.

"Haaah, kau ini kukira seperti anak kucing penurut," Naruto berdiri disamping Gaara.

"Aku bukan anak kucing dan aku hanya menurut pada nii-san," Jawab Gaara.

"Anak kecil," Cibir Naruto.

"Orang tua," Balas Gaara.

"Gaara-chan!" Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar bagi Gaara.

"Nii-san!" Gaara langsung bangkit dan berjalan kearah Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disitu bersama Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa-apaan itu?! Begitu Sai-san yang panggil 'chan' kau tak keberatan sama sekali," Naruto memasang wajah tak terima.

"Cemburu?" Ucap Sai menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan seulas senyum, tangannya memeluk tubuh mungil Gaara.

"Huh!" Naruto cemberut, mau bilang tidak juga kenyataannya dia memang cemburu pada Sai.

"Kalau begitu sih Gaara tak akan pernah mau menempel padamu Naruto," Cibir Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kalian disini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar obrolan kalian," Ucap Sai.

"Itukan menguping namanya!" Naruto tak terima.

"Nii-san sudah selesai?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara didalam saja," Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mungkin ibu juga sudah menunggu. Ayo kita masuk!" Naruto melangkah masuk diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak suka!" Ucap Gaara, kini mereka semua sudah berada dalam ruangan bersama Minato, Kushina dan Nagato.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga Gaara," Sai mencoba untuk membujuk Gaara.

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja dan aku juga bisa bertarung," Kilah Gaara.

"Nii-san tau, tapi lawan kita adalah Dark Elf,"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan nii-san aku bukan orang sekarat," Ada sedikit sirat kekecewaan diraut wajah Gaara.

"Gaara.." Sai tak tau harus berkata apa lagi mungkin Gaara benar. Mereka memperlakukan Gaara seperti orang sekarat, tapi ini demi kebaikan Gaara juga bukan?.

Kushina tersenyum lembut pada Gaara dan Sai lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju Gaara. "Kami minta maaf jika yang kami lakukan membuatmu merasa tak nyaman," Ucap Kushina lembut sambil berjongkok dihadapan Gaara dan mengelus sebelah pipi Gaara.

"Bukan begitu," Ucap Gaara mengangkat wajahnya seolah menatap Kushina. "Aku hanya tak mau ada pengorbanan lagi untukku, aku juga ingin melindungi bukan hanya dilindungi," Lanjut Gaara, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan dan kata-katanya cukup untuk membuat semua yang ada disana tertegun untuk sesaat.

"Pada akhirnya kaulah yang akan melindungi kami," Kushina mengusap pipi Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dan sampai saat itu tiba tolong izinkan kami melindungimu," Ucap Kushina.

"Aku tak mau," Jawab Gaara.

"Gaara," Jawaban Gaara kali ini cukup membuat Kushina kehabisan kata-kata. Naruto si keras kepala pun tak bisa berargumentasi seperti biasanya. Kushina hanya terdiam menatap Gaara.

"Kita saling melindungi itu lebih baik," Gaara memegang tangan Kushina yang masih ada di pipinya dan menyandarkan wajahnya, merasakan kelembutan dari sentuhan seorang ibu. Semua yang ada disana kembali tertegun mendengar jawaban Gaara.

"Kami mengerti," Ucap Kushina lembut, senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Seperti ada dua Naruto keras kepala disini," Nagato tersenyum, menurutnya sikap keras kepala Gaara dan jalan fikirannya hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

"Dan kau bertanggung jawab untuk melatih salah satunya," Minato menepuk pundak Nagato. Dan Nagato hanya tersenyum tanda mengerti.

"Kita akan bertemu satu bulan lagi," Ucap Sai sambil menatap Gaara yang masih duduk.

"Pergilah nii-san," Gaara menundukkan wajahnya, satu bulan mungkin memang bukan waktu yang lama tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Gaara. Dalam satu bulan dia akan hidup tanpa keberadaan kakaknya.

"Kemarikan kalungmu," Sai berjalan kehadapan Gaara dan Kushina berpindah dari tempatnya semula dihadapan Gaara. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya seolah menatap Sai, sementara sang kakak berjongkok dihadapan Gaara. Sai melepaskan kalung yang menggantung dileher Gaara, kalung pengenal milik almarhum dari kakak Sai. Lalu Sai menukarkan kalung yang dipakainya dengan kalung yang dia ambil dari Gaara.

"Kenapa ditukar?" Tanya Gaara merasa heran.

"Kau pakai milik nii-san, dengan begitu kita bisa saling bicara lewat telepati." Jelas Sai.

"Bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bisa, kau bisa mencobanya nanti," Jawab Sai. "Tapi saat melakukan telepati sebaiknya kau bersama Naruto," Sambung Sai.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Telepati memerlukan tenaga dalam, dan kau bisa meminjam milik Naruto," Jelas Sai lagi.

"Aku.."

"Kau tak boleh menghamburkan energimu, tubuhmu masih belum pulih." Belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sai sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dan kenapa harus jii-san?" Gaara memasang wajah cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya membuat Sai ingin mencubit kedua pipinya yang cuby itu.

"Hee?! Sudah ku bilangkan kalau aku belum setua itu!" Naruto tampak takterima. Tak ada respon apapun dari Gaara.

"Baru ditinggal satu hari saja sudah seakrab ini, rasanya aku memang tak perlu khawatir meninggalkanmu disini," Canda Sai yang hanya dibalas gerutuan kecil dari Gaara, sementara Naruto hanya diam.

"Jangan khawatir, kami akan menjaga adikmu dengan baik," Ucap Kushina.

"Terimakasih, mohon bantuannya," Balas Sai.

* * *

Setelah Sai dan Sasuke pergi kembali ke tempat kaum Origin untuk menempa kekuatannya, Gaara dibawa pergi menuju sebuah padang bunga oleh Kushina dan Naruto memulai latihannnya bersama Nagato.

"Ini tempat suci para peri," Ucap Kushina saat mereka sudah berada ditengah padang bunga.

"Tempat yang sejuk," Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Didalam goa yang ada diujung sana bersemayam Kurama si ekor Sembilan," Ucap Kushina.

"Kurama?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya, ruh suci penjaga cahaya yang berwujud rubah putih dengan ekor yang berjumlah Sembilan," Jelas Kushina, "Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum menunjukkan wajudnya pada siapapun," Lanjut Kushina.

"Kenapa?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"Menurut para leluhur Kurama hanya akan terbangun saat nyawa tuannya berada dalam dalam bahaya," Jawab Kushina.

"Siapa tuannya?"

"Entahlah, Kurama memilih tuannya sesuai dengan keinginannya."

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina merasakan firasat buruk, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dalam waktu dekat. Kushina melihat kearah Gaara yang terus berjalan kerah goa.

"Gaara," Panggil Kushina namun tak digubris sama sekali oleh Gaara.

"Tunggu! Ah!" Kushina terpental saat akan meraih Gaara, seperti ada yang menghalanginya.

"Jangan-jangan," Kushina mulai khawatir saat tanda merah yang ada dikening Gaara menyala dan tubuh Gaara yang mulai terangkat.

"Ini bahaya," Kushina memejamkan matanya dan mencoba melakukan telepati pada Nagato.

"Nagato! Terjadi sesuatu pada Kurama dan Gaara, cepat kemari dan bawa Minato!" Pinta Kushina.

Nagato yang sedang melatih Naruto segera menghentikan gerakannya, mendengar suara Kushina yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Naruto yang heran karena pamannya tiba-tiba saja terdiam.

"Naruto cepat bawa ayahmu ketempat Kurama!" Perintah Nagato pada keponakannya.

"Ada apa paman?"

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara cepatlah! Aku akan kesanan duluan," Nagato segera berlari menuju tempat Kushina.

"Baik!" Naruto yang mengerti segera berlari.

Terlihat Kushina yang tengah berusaha membuat segel, mencoba menekan kekuatan Kurama yang menyeruak keluar. Tubuh Gaara berada diudara dan diselimuti cahaya berwarna putih kemerahan.

"Nee-san!" Nagato segera berlari kearah kakaknya, "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Nagato.

"Sepertinya Kurama mencoba untuk menelan sisa cahaya yang ada pada Gaara," Ucap Kushina sambil terus berusaha menyegel.

"Aku akan membantu, sebentar lagi Naruto dan Aniki akan datang." Dan Nagato pun membuat segel yang sama dengan yang dibuat Kushina. Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang bersama ayahnya.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto rebut paksa tubuh Gaara dan bawa keluar dari lingkaran itu! Ayah akan membantu paman dan ibumu," Ucap Minato dan melompat kesisi lain, berlawanan dengan Kushina dan Nagato.

"Naruto segera terobos kekkainya setelah ayahmu membuat segel pengunci!" Teriak Nagato pada keponakannya.

"Aku mengerti!" Naruto bersiap, menunggu sampai ayahnya membuat segel pengunci dan kekkai yang ada mulai melemah. Minato membuat beberapa kunci segel dengan cepat lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, lingkaran dengan beberapa symbol muncul diatas tanah dan bersinar keemasan.

"Naruto sekarang!" Teriak Nagato.

"Baik!" Naruto segera berlari menembus kekkai, matanya yang semula berwarna biru langsung berubah jadi merah dan muncul taring serta kuku dari seluruh jarinya.

'Sial! Dasar rubah sialan!' Naruto merutuk dalam hati sambil terus berusaha meraih Gaara.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto sambil menarik tubuh Gaara.

"Bawa keluar!" Teriak Minato.

'Aku tau, sial! Sial! Siaaaal!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati sambil merangkul tubuh Gaara dan berusaha keluar dari jangkauan kekkai. Namun gerakannya seolah tertahan oleh energy yang begitu kuat.

"Rubah sialan! Lepaskan bodoh!" Teriak Naruto sambil terus berusaha keluar.

"Nagato cepat bantu Naruto, aku dan Minato akan segera menguncinya!" Perintah Kushina. Dengan segera Nagato menghentikan konsentrasinya dalam membuat segel dan berlari kearah Naruto.

"Naruto eratkan pelukanmu pada Gaara!" Nagato segera meraih Naruto dan dengan energy yang ia miliki dilemparkannya tubuh Naruto yang memeluk Gaara dan segera berlari keluar.

"Hwaaahhh!" Teriak Naruto yang merasakan tubuhnya melayang, dieratkannya pelukan pada tubuh Gaara.

"Kushina menjauh!" Teriak Minato pada istrinya, Kushina segera melepas segelnya dan menjauh dari sana. Segel pengunci yang dibuat Minato segera membungkus dan menyerap kekuatan dari Kurama lalu menyegelnya kembali. Minato, Kushina serta Nagato nampak kelelahan.

"Ibu!" Kushina menoleh saat mendengar teriakan dari putranya. "Ga-Gaara..Gaara.." Wajah Naruto Nampak sangat khawatir dan pucat.

"Naruto tenanglah," Nagato berjalan mendekati Naruto, sementara Minato yang sudah berada disamping Kushina membantu istrinya itu untuk bangun.

"Gaara…tidak bernafas," Air mata menetes dari kedua mata Naruto.

**TBC**

* * *

Gomen nasai (_ _) Kirin juga gak tega sebenarnya bikin Gaara jadi kaya gini.

*Nangis dipojokan*

Yosh!

Seperti biasanya Kirin selalu meminta bantuannya lewat review.

Review yang log in Kirin balas lewat PM yaaaa… :D

Review.. Review.. Review..


	5. Chapter 5

Um, disini Gaara memang sengaja aku buat OOC. Yah Gaara yang stoic dan dingin serta mandiri kan udah biasa, jadi Kirin mau manjain Gaara disini. Hahaahaaaaa…. *ditabok*

Kirin ingatkan lagi ya, **usia Sai 20 tahun, Sasuke dan Naruto 18 tahun, lalu Gaara 15 tahun**.

Di chap ini juga mungkin lebih banyak dialognya.

Hmm, gak tau mau cuap-cuap apa lg? Nikmatin aja dah nie fic abal dan aneh.

* * *

Chapter lalu..

"Ibu!" Kushina menoleh saat mendengar teriakan dari putranya. "Ga-Gaara..Gaara.." Wajah Naruto Nampak sangat khawatir dan pucat.

"Naruto tenanglah," Nagato berjalan mendekati Naruto, sementara Minato yang sudah berada disamping Kushina membantu istrinya itu untuk bangun.

"Gaara…tidak bernafas," Air mata menetes dari kedua mata Naruto.

**Disclaimer : Udah pada tau kan char ini milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pair : NaruGaa, SaiSasu dan pair-pair lainnya akan menyusul.. XD**

**Warning : Sho-Ai, Yaoi (?), OOC, dll. **

**Typo juga ada dimana-mana kayaknya =="**

**Gomen, Kirin udah ngantuk *Jitakked***

**Rate : K+T**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Nagato kemudian berlari kearah Naruto dan mulai memeriksa Gaara.

"Gawat! Nee-chan!" Nagato menoleh kearah Kushina dan Minato.

"Baringkan dia sayang," Ucap Kushina mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Tapi bu, Gaara tidak bernafas," Ucap Naruto mulai terisak.

"Tenangkan dirimu," Minato menepuk pundak Naruto. Kemudian Naruto membaringkan tubuh Gaara.

Tubuh Gaara begitu pucat dan terasa dingin. Kushina mulai memeriksa keadaan Gaara, wajahnya langsung menyiratkan kesedihan. Sinar berwarna putih keluar dari kedua tangan Kushina dan menyelimuti tubuh Gaara yang tergeletak pucat.

"Bu?" Naruto menatap Kushina dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan denyut jantungnya," Ucap Kushina.

"Apa maksudnya?! Gaara tidak mungkin mati semudah itu!" Naruto berteriak pada ibunya.

"Ibu tidak bilang begitu," Kushina menatap Naruto dengan lembut, "Fisiknya memang mati tapi jiwanya masih hidup," Ucap Kushina.

"Katakan dengan jelas bu," Naruto mulai gusar tak karuan.

"Kematian sesaat," Jawab Nagato yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Jelaskan," Pinta Naruto.

"Gaara belum mati, jiwanya hanya berada ditempat lain," Jelas Nagato.

"Sepertinya ini ulah Kurama," Imbuh Minato.

"Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, Kurama pasti akan segera mengembalikan Gaara," Ucap Kushina, "Setidaknya kita tak perlu khawatir sampai besok pagi," Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sampai besok pagi Gaara tidak bangun?' Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga Kurama tidak sedang bermain-main," Ucap Minato.

"Rubah sialan! Awas saja kalau dia berbuat lebih dari ini!" Naruto menggeretakkan giginya, matanya berwarna merah dan pupil matanya meruncing.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Gaara pulang," Minato menepuk pundak putranya.

"Aku mengerti," Mata merah Naruto kembali berubah menjadi biru samudra.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh mungil Gaara menggunakan kedua tangannya. Melangkah menjauhi tempat Kurama menuju kembali kerumahnya.

Sementara itu ditempat yang berbeda.

* * *

Deg!

'Ada apa ini?' Sai mencengkram dadanya, 'Gaara? Tidak..tidak mungkin,' Sai segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini dia sudah kembali ke gunung tempat tinggal kaumnya. Dan sekarang dia sedang beristirahat disebuah kamar. Tiba-tiba saja perasaannya jadi tidak enak, Sai teringat akan adiknya.

"Gaara pasti baik-baik saja," Sai berujar pelan sambil menatap jauh kelangit malam.

"Aniki, tolong jaga Gaara," Sai menggenggam kalung yang menggantung dilehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Buka matamu bocah," Gaara yang mendengar suara asing itu segera membuka matanya. Kemudian Gaara berjengit kaget saat kegelapan yang biasa dia lihat berganti dengan sesuatu yang menyilaukan, begitu bersih dan aneh baginya.

"Terkejut?" Gaara menoleh dan mendapati sesosok makluk aneh berwarna putih disampingnya. "Ini namanya putih, dan aku ini Kurama," Ucap makhluk tersebut.

"Kurama? Jadi kau penjaga cahaya itu?" Tanya Gaara. Tunggu! Kenapa dia bisa melihat? Ah tentu saja karena ini bukan dunia nyata kan? Ini hanya alam lain tempat Kurama tinggal. Tentu saja Gaara bisa melihat, bukankah Kurama itu penjaga cahaya.

"Ya," Jawab Kurama, "Menyedihkan sekali, orang yang seharusnya menjadi cahaya justru kehilangan cahayanya." Lanjut sang rubah dengan senyum mengejek. Gaara hanya diam.

"Aku punya penawaran," Ucap si rubah pada Gaara.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?' Gaara nampak ragu.

"Cih! Kita lakukan kesepakatan dengan keuntungan yang sama," Si rubah tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku akan meminjamkan energiku, dengan begitu kau bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu," Ucap si rubah.

"Bayarannya?" Gaara menatap tajam pada Kurama.

"Ahahahahahaaaa.." Suara tawa menggelegar dari mulut si rubah, "Kau memang pintar, tak bodoh seperti dia," Ucap Kurama. "Setiap kali aku meminjamkan energiku setelahnya kau harus meminjamkan ragamu padaku," Kurama tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Atas dasar apa kau yakin aku tertarik?" Gaara menatap Kurama dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari Kurama.

"Menarik, kau memang menarik bocah," Kurama tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau akan membutuhkannya sebentar lagi, kau juga pasti tau itu bukan?' Kurama kembali menyeringai.

"Seberapa lama dan untuk apa kau menggunakan tubuhku?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

"Setimpal dengan berapa banyak energiku yang kau pakai, aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang," Kurama terkekeh.

Gaara menatap Kurama, menilai apakah pilihan yang bijak untuk menerima tawaran ini. "Baiklah," Jawab Gaara setelah yakin akan pilihannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap cemas pada Gaara yang terbaring ditempat tidurnya, sejak empat jam yang lalu Gaara masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia akan membuka matanya. Tubuhnya masih dingin dan pucat, seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir disana. Hatinya terasa sangat pilu, padahal baru beberapa hari saja Gaara terlihat sehat. Naruto kembali teringat akan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Gaara. Walau Naruto memang agak sebal karena dipanggil 'jii-san' oleh Gaara. Tapi sebenarnya dia merasa sangat senang melihat Gaara seperti itu. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tan Naruto. Tangannya menjulur untuk menyentuh wajah Gaara.

"A-apa ini?" Naruto terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja muncul pasir disekeliling tubuh Gaara dan menahan tangan Naruto.

"Tergoda untuk menyentuhnya heh?" Naruto kembali berjengit saat mendengar suara Gaara, tapi kali ini suaranya lebih berat dan sedikit menyeramkan. Gaara membuka matanya dan Naruto kembali terkejut saat melihat mata Gaara yang berwarna merah.

"Siapa kau?!" Bentak Naruto sambil menarik tangannya dan menjauh dari Gaara.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku Gaara-chan yang kau sukai," Kemudian dia terkekeh membuat bulu kuduk Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kurama," Geram Naruto sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Mata merah itu dan suara itu, Naruto ingat benar siapa pemiliknya.

"Ahahahahahaaaa!" Suara tawa menggelegar dari dalam kamar Naruto, wajah manis Gaara pun terlihat sedikit mengerikan kalau seperti itu.

"Tak kusangka kau lebih bodoh dari yang aku kira, bocah!" Kurama kembali terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Gaara? Cepat keluar dari sana!" Teriak Naruto.

"Khukhukhu, kau kira siapa kau? Tuanku?" Kurama menyeringai.

"Kau-" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Kushina dan Minato muncul dari ambang pintu. "Itu.." Kushina tertegun.

"Kurama-san?" Ucap Minato tak percaya.

"Panggil aku Kurama-sama," Gaara yang tubuhnya sedang dirasuki oleh Kurama berujar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan seenaknya! Cepat keluar dari tubuh Gaara!" Teriak Naruto.

Srak!

Bruk!

"Naruto!" Teriak kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Ugh!" Naruto memegangi dadanya yang baru saja terhantam atau lebih tepatnya dihantam oleh tinju pasir. Dan dia terpental menghantam lemari yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Menarik sekali," Kurama menyeringai, "Tak ku sangka si cebol ini punya kekuatan yang praktis," Kurama menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja nak?" Kushina membantu Naruto bangun.

"Yang barusan itu apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya itu kemampuan Gaara," Ucap Kushina.

"Gaara punya kemampuan seperti itu?'' Naruto agak heran.

"Kemampuan bertarungnya memang lumayan," Kurama mulai berbicara lagi, "Tapi sayang sekali tubuhnya payah!" Kurama menyeringai.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan rubah sialan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Hey Minato, kenapa anakmu itu cerewet sekali?! Membuat telingaku gatal saja," Ejek Kurama.

"Maafkan kami Kurama-san," Minato berujar sopan, "Tapi apa yang anda lakukan dengan tubuh Gaara," Tanya Minato.

"Itu urusan kami," Jawab Kurama enteng.

"Kau-" Naruto Nampak sangat kesal.

"Tenanglah Naruto, kita dengarkan dulu apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Jangan gegabah!" Ucap Kushina pada putranya.

"Apa kau sebegitu sukanya pada si cebol ini heh?" Tanya Kurama dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?!" Naruto kesal bukan main.

"Ahahahahaaaaaaa! Aku suka dengan kejujuranmu," Kurama tertawa keras.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu dengan menggunakan tubuh Gaara!" Bentak Naruto.

"Eh benar juga ya," Kurama menyeringai.

"Apa?" Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya Nampak waspada.

"Aku penasaran sebesar apa 'itu' nya?" Kurama menyeriangai. Naruto bengong masih tak mengerti dengan arti kata 'itu' yang diucapkan Kurama.

"Dasar rubah mesum!" Hardik Naruto saat syaraf di otaknya mulai terhubung. Dan gelak tawapun kembali terdengar dari Kurama.

"Kau ingin aku keluar dari tubuh ini?" Kurama tersenyum mengejek pada Naruto.

"Keluar sekarang juga!" Geram Naruto.

"Kita bersenang-senang setelah itu aku akan keluar," Kurama menyeringai.

Dan disinilah Kurama bersama Naruto, disebuah lapangan luas tak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Permintaan Kurama adalah ingin bertarung dengan Naruto. Entah apa rencana si rubah itu. Tapi Naruto tak punya pilihan lain, selain menuruti permintaan Kurama.

"Ayo serang!" Ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

Dengan ragu Naruto berlari dan menyerang, tangannya mengepal untuk memukul Gaara atau lebih tepatnya Kurama. Saat tinju Naruto sudah akan menghantam wajah Gaara, si rubah hanya diam dan tersenyum. Naruto yang melihat wajah Gaara sontak menghentikan gerakannya tepat dihadapan wajah Gaara.

"Payah!" Ujar Kurama, lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul pasir dan menghantam wajah Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter jauhnya.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerang merasakan sakit dan mencoba untuk kembali bangkit.

"Membosankan! Kalau begini sih aku tak akan mau keluar," Ujar Kurama.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Sergah Naruto. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dan menyerang sosok Gaara, namun serangan Naruto seolah tak ada artiny. Sosok Gaara hanya bergeming dan menggerak-gerakkan pasir untuk membuat pertahanan.

Kurama melompat dan menaiki pasir lalu menyerang Naruto dari atas secara bertubi-tubi. Naruto terus menghindari serangan Kurama dengan cara melompat. Sementara Kurama Nampak kesenangan dan tertawa dari atas.

"Kalau kau berhasil menyerangku sekali saja, aku akan keluar dari sini," Ucap Kurama sambil terus menyerang.

'Sekali saja, aku harus bisa mengenainya,' Batin Naruto. "Baiklah aku akan serius!" Naruto membentuk beberapa segel menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu muncul bola biru yang terbentuk dari energy angin di tangan kanannya. Kurama bersiul melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, Naruto melompat keatas untuk menyerang Kurama.

Dengan tekad yang ada dalam dirinya Naruto mengarahkan serangannya tepat pada sosok Gaara. Tinggal beberapa detik saja sampai serangannya mengenai sasaran dengan telak. Kurama yang sedang menggunakan tubuh Gaara tiba-tiba saja tersenyum polos pada Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Seperti ada seekor anak kelinci yang menatap polos pada seekor srigala lapar.

Deg!

Blush..

Naruto yang mendapatkan senyuman dari sosok Gaara langsung kehilangan konsentrasi dan lupa akan tujuannya.

Blar!

Srak!

Bruk!

"Ugh! Sial," Terlihat sosok Naruto yang tersungkur dibawah.

"Bwahahahaaaaaa, bodoh! Dasar bocah rubah bodoh!" Ucap Kurama disela tawanya. Ternyata tipuannya yang barusan sangat mujarab untuk mengalahkan Naruto. Dia hanya tinggal diam dan tersenyum sepolos mungkin. Dan Naruto akan langsung kehilangan konsentrasinya. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu menurut Kurama.

"Yang rubah itu kau tau!" Teriak Naruto tak terima sambil menunjuk sosok Gaara..

"Kau payah sekali bocah! Mengecewakan!" Cibir Kurama pada Naruto.

"Kau yang seenaknya memanfaatkan tubuh Gaara!" Bela Naruto.

"Lemah ya lemah," Ucap Kurama dengan nada mengejek.

"Siapa yang kau bilang lemah? Dasar rubah mesum!" Naruto berteriak pada Kurama.

"Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, kau kan juga mesum!" Kurama kembali tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

Twich!

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Naruto, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah Kurama yang seenaknya saja tertawa seperti itu saat berada dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu masuk dalam tubuh Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan emosinya.

"Hmm," Kurama Nampak berfikir sejanak, "Untuk bersenang-senang mungkin?" Ucap Kurama.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Gaara?"

'Agar aku bisa mengerjaimu sesuka hatiku!' Ucap Kurama dalam hati kemudian kembali menyeringai.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu saat berada dalam tubuh Gaara!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berteriak pada Kurama.

"Cih! Kau cerewet sekali, telingaku gatal!" Kurama mengorek-ngorek telinganya atau lebih tepatnya telinga Gaara.

Twich! Twich!

"Keluar kau dari sana sekarang juga dasar rubah mesum!" Teriak Naruto. Emosinya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Rubah cerewet," Balas Kurama enteng.

"Kau yang rubah!"

"Dan kau anak rubah,"

"Aku Leonaide, kau yang rubah!"

"Aku rubah dan kau anak rubah,"

"Aku tak sudi menjadi anakmu!"

"Lebih baik ku cabut nyawaku dari pada menjadi ayahmu,"

"Aaarrhhh! Apa sih maumu?" Naruto berteriak frustasi.

"Jadilah lebih kuat, dengan begitu aku tak akan mengganggu si cebol ini lagi." Ucap Kurama sambil menatap Naruto.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku bisa jadi lebih kaut!" Jawab Naruto dengan penuh tekad.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau memang harus membuktikannya." Ucap Kurama acuh tak acuh, 'Jangan buat aku turun tangan lebih dari ini, mengecewakan!' Lanjut Kurama dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu cepat keluar!" Ucap Naruto.

"Yo! Jaa na bocah!" Kurama mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sesaat kemudian pasir mulai menghilang dan sosok Gaara meluncur kebawah.

"Gaara!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari, menangkap Gaara sebelum tubuh mungil itu menghantam tanah.

"Nghh.." Gaara mengerang dan perlahan membuka matanya yang kembali berwarna hijau kosong tanpa cahaya..

"Gaara! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun," Karena senang dan lega Naruto reflex memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan erat.

"Kau…mem..buatku..sesak..jii-san…" Ucap Gaara yang mendapat bear hug dari Naruto.

"Ma-maaf, aku terlalu senang," Naruto cengengesan.

"Bukannya tadi aku bersama bibi Kushina? Kenapa sekarang malah bersama jii-san?" Gaara Nampak bingung.

"Eh? Kau tak ingat apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang juga bingung.

"Tidak," Jawab Gaara singkat.

'Dasar rubah mesum sialan!' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang saja," Naruto membantu Gaara berdiri, tak ingin banyak bicara Gaara hanya diam dan menurut.

* * *

Sejak kejadian itu Naruto meminta pada pamannya agar memberinya latihan dengan porsi dua atau bahkan tiga kali lipat dari yang seharusnya. Nampaknya Naruto tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu satu bulan ini, siapa tau saja Kurama kembali berbuat usil dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Gaara, seperti tempo hari yang lalu. Dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi lagi Naruto tak ingin ditertawakan dan dianggap lemah karena tak bisa melawannya.

Sedangkan Gaara disibukkan dengan latihan penyembuhan dari Kushina. Sejak kejadian Kurama itu nampaknya tubuh Gaara jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh.." Naruto merebahkan dirinya di lantai kayu rumahnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" Tanya Kushina yang muncul dengan membawa segelas teh hangat dan beberapa kue.

"Paman Nagato itu kenapa kuat sekali sih?" Naruto beranjak duduk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kushina seraya tersenyum.

"Aku masih belum bisa memukulnya, selalu saja aku yang kena pukul!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu berarti pamanmu sangat serius," Ucap Kushina.

"Ibu punya kemampuan cenayan, paman Nagato juga punya," Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Itu garis keturunan," Jawab Kushina.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa? Bukankah aku anak ibu?"

"Tentu saja kau putra ibu," Jawab Kushina, "Tapi bukankah kau juga putra ayah?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya aku putra ayah," Jawab Naruto dengan malas, "Tapi aku juga tak bisa jurus penyegel seperti ayah, bahkan wajah ayah lebih tampan dariku!" Wajah Naruto tambah masam. Kushina hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Setiap orang punya kekurangan dan kelebihan sendiri," Kushina menepuk kepala Naruto. "Kau memang tidak memiliki keistimewaan yang kami miliki," Kushina meraih wajah Naruto dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto.

"Kau memiliki keistimewaanmu sendiri Naruto," Ucap Kushina, wajah Naruto langsung memanas.

"Tapi…rasanya rambut merah lebih keren deh," Naruto menarik dirinya dari sang ibu.

"Kemampuan cenayan yang dimilki Gaara berbeda dengan yang dimiliki ibu juga pamanmu," Ucap Kushina.

"Eh? Berbeda apanya?" Tanya Naruto menatap sang ibu.

"Kalau kami bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu dan masa akan datang dari sebuah kisah hidup seseorang. Sedangkan Gaara, dia bisa membacanya." Jawab Kushina.

"Membaca?"

"Ya, membaca fikiran,hati,atau bahkan situasi yang akan terjadi. Baik atau buruk suatu tindakan yang akan diambil nanti, Gaara bisa merasakannya menggunakan hatinya." Jelas Kushina.

"Kemampuan yang hebat ya bu," Naruto menatap langit senja, "Kalau cahayanya tidak dirampas mungkin Gaara tidak akan dalam kondisi seperti sekarang," Tatapan mata Naruto berubah jadi sendu.

"Ibu belum bilang padamu ya?" Kushina menatap putranya.

"Bilang apa bu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sejak kejadian Kurama masuk kedalam tubuh Gaara tempo hari, ibu bisa merasakan energy positifnya semakin kuat." Ucap Kushina.

"Eh? Yang benar bu?!" Naruto Nampak antusias.

"Ya, itu benar," Kushina tersenyum, "Bahkan sekarang Gaara sedang berlatih bersama ayahmu," Lanjut Kushina.

"Heeee?! Kenapa ibu tak memberi tau sejak kemarin?' Naruto berjengit kaget. Kushina hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap terkejut putarnya. Namun dia dapat melihat dengan jelas rasa bahagia yang terpancar dari mata Naruto.

* * *

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Yang mulia rajaku, aku punya kabar menarik untuk anda," Ucap seorang pria berambut silver dan memakai jubah serba hitam.

"Katakan!" Ucap sang raja masih duduk di singgasananya.

"Saya merasakan hawa kehidupan dari sang pembawa cahaya," Ucap sang penyihir.

"Jangan sampai ucapanmu menjadi penyebab kematianmu, Kabuto." Sang raja terdengar murka.

"Saya pertaruhkan nyawa saya untuk kebenaran berita ini,"

"Kalau begitu buktikan," Titah sang raja.

"Dengan senang hati yang mulia, boleh saya meminjam kekuatan anda?" Tanya sang penyihir dengan hormat.

"Bawa dua jendralku," Sang raja menatap tajam pada Kabuto.

"Kalau begitu saya minta duo iblis Hidan dan Kakuzu," Ucap sang penyihir lagi.

"Lakukan secepatnya,"

"Baik rajaku," Seringai mengerikan muncul di wajah Kabuto.

Pihak kegelapan nampaknya sudah menyadari keberadaan Gaara. Nyawa Gaara pun mulai terancam. Badai yang dikhawatirkan Kushina nampaknya sudah akan mendekat pada Gaara.

**TBC**

* * *

Seperti yang Kirin bilang di fic NaruGaa yang lainnya. Kirin biasanya update 1 minggu sekali. Bisa kurang tapi juga bisa lebih. Tergantung sikon sih.

Sedikit bocoran buat chap depan, kita akan memulai petualangan Gaara dan yang lainnya menuju pulau senju. Hidan dan Kakuzu juga akan menjadi pengacau di chap itu. Yah kita lihat nanti apa yang akan terjadi pada Gaara.

Tunggu chap depan yaaa :D

Arigato buat yang udah bersedia review..

* * *

**Balasan Review**

**Earl Lousia via Duivel**

Ckckck, iya disini aq sengaja buat Gaara OOC.

Gomen kalau kurang menyenangkan ^^

.

.

**Gyuururu-kun**

Xixixi, iya aq juga suka scene itu.

hey apa kau benar-benar Hiatus Gyuu-chan?

Aku merindukanmu..

.

.

**Aoi Lawlight**

Arigato semangatnya Aoi-san :D

Ini udah Kirin update, semoga pertanyaanmu terjawab.

.

.

**Aniniadira**

Hum masalah siapa yang jadi tuannya Kurama, aku kasih tau nanti ya ^^

Beberapa jenis bangsa/kaum di fic ini Kirin ambil dari berabagai sumber dan mitos dunia.

.

.

**Tobaru**

Ahahahaa, Arigato Tobaru-san

Gaara semakin kesini aku buat semakin kuat fisiknya.

Kita tunggu sampai seluruh cahayanya terkumpul.

.

.

**Kazeknight**

Ckckck, jangan nangis!

Tambah jelek tau XD

.

.

**Ca kun**

Ini udah Kirin update ya

.

.

Nasib Kurama kita lihat seiring berjalannya cerita XD

Ahahahaaa

Arigato RnR nhaaa.

.

.

**Me 2**

Tenang , semua punya bagiannya kok.

XD

.

.

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Jangan galaaauuuu,

Udah Kirin jawab ya di chap ini.

.

.

**LoneRaccoon**

Arigato Lone-san,

Iya Kirin sedikit ngambil dari cerita itu juga

Kebayang akang Legolas yang tampan *plakk*

XD

.

.

Arigato RnR nyaaa,

Apapun itu sangat berarti buat saya, semoga masih ada yang berkenan meninggalkan reviewnya.

Review pleaseeee,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wew Kirin sedikit terlambat update Fic ini, setelah berusaha keras buat lepas adri ancaman HIATUS.

Hahahahaaaaa

Kirin masih mau aktif! Jadi Kirin akan terus aktif! *teriak-teriak gak jelas*

Langsung aja deh!

Disclaomer : Masahi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : NaruGaa, SaiSasu, dll….

Warning : ini Sho-Ai maybe Yaoi XD

.

.

.

satu bulan sudah berlalu, selama satu bulan ini Gaara terus hidup bersama Naruto. Mengasah kemampuan bela dirinya bersama Minato dan kemampuan penyembuhnya bersama Kushina. Kadang Gaara juga melakukan telepati pada Sai, hanya untuk sekedar melepas rindu dan mengetahui kabar masing-masing. Tentu saja Gaara menggunakan energi milik Naruto.

Sekarang Gaara dan Naruto sedang bersiap-siap memulai perjalanannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Sai dan Sasuke saja. Gaara sedang duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Gaara," Gaara sedikit tersentak mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya.

"Nii-san!" Si mungil segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah Sai.

**Grep!**

Sebelum Gaara terjun dalam pelukan Sai, Naruto sudah mengambil langkah aman. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping Gaara dari belakang. Menahan tubuh si mungil itu agar tak menerjang Sai.

"Lepaskan aku jii-san!" Teriak Gaara sambil meronta-ronta.

"Tidak akan! Kalau ku lepas, kau pasti akan langsung menerjang Sai," Ucap Naruto.

"Nii-saaaaan, tolong aku!" Gaara masih terus meronta-ronta. Sai hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lugu adiknya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sudah, sudah, sini nii-san peluk," Sai menarik Gaara dari Naruto.

"Aku rindu nii-san," Ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Sai.

"Nii-san juga," Sai menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara pelan.

"Huh!" Naruto benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Kasihan sekali kau Naruto," Ejek Sasuke.

"Diam kau Sasuke!" Naruto manyun.

Setelah acara reuni kecil mereka, ke-empatnya pun berpamitan untuk memulai perjalanan ke pulau Senju. Sepanjang jalan Gaara terus saja menempel pada Sai. Membuat Naruto jengah dan ingin melakukan sesuatu. Sai memang kakaknya Gaara, tapi itu bukan karena hubungan darah. Sai itu Vampire sementara Gaara seorang Holy Elf, bisa saja kan kalau Sai selama ini sebenarnya menyukai Gaara. Hanya untuk antisipasi saja, Naruto tak ingin Gaaranya disambar orang.

"Gaara-chan, sini sebentar!" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa jii-san?" Tanya Gaara sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Lebih dekat lagi," Ucap Naruto. Menurut, Gaara pun mendekat.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu tinggi-tinggi," Ucap Naruto lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Gaara. SaiSasu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si pirang.

"Sudah, naikkan saja," Gaara pun kembali menurut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

**Grep!**

"Hwaaaaaaaaa!" Gaara berteriak kencang saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Naruto mengangkat Gaara dan menaruhnya di pundak seperti membawa sekarung gandum.

"Eh? Naruto?" Sai nampak terkejut.

"Si bodoh itu," Sasuke hanya mengehela nafas melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jii-san? Cepat turunkan aku!" Gaara kembali meronta-ronta.

"Begini lebih aman," Jawab Naruto sambil kembali melangkah dengan Gaara yang ada di pundaknya.

"Nii-saaaaann!" Panggil Gaara.

"Nii-san mu sedang sibuk mengurusi pacar barunya, jadi kau denganku saja!" Ucap Naruto cuek.

"Sejak kapan nii-san punya pacar?"

"Sejak dia mengenal Sasuke,"

**Bletak!**

"Aww! Kenapa kau menukulku Sasuke?!" Naruto berbalik dan menampakkan wajah kesalnya. Sepertinya Sasuke memukul kepala pirang itu dengan gagang pedangnya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke

"Iya, jii-san memang bodoh!" Timpal Gaara.

"Kau sendiri, brother compleks," Balas Naruto pada Gaara.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, nii-san itu nii-san ku," Tukas Gaara.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus menempel pada Sai?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menempel padaku saja,"

"Tidak mau! Kau bau jii-san,"

"Lama-lama pipimu bisa tambah tembem karena ku cubit Gaara-chan,"

"Dasar jii-san mesum!"

"Kan ku cubit, bukan ku cium,"

"Sudah cium saja," Ucap Sai.

"Eh? Boleh?" Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sai.

"Nii-saaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Gaara berteriak kesal sementara Sai hanya tertawa.

"Cuma bercanda," Ucap Sai.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku kan serius," Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!"

**Srak!**

**Jleb!**

Naruto segera melompat masih dengan Gaara yang ada di pundaknya. Saat tiba-tiba saja ada benda tajam yang terarah padanya.

"Musuh," Ucap Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya dan memasang pose siaga.

"Berhati-hatilah Sasuke," Ucap Sai pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, mereka bukan orang biasa," Sasuke bersiap menarik pedangnya.

"Jii-san turunkan aku," Pinta Gaara dengan nada serius.

Terlalu sulit memang kalau harus bertarung sambil membawa Gaara. Akan lebih mudah baginya untuk bertarung bersama. Dengan sedikit ragu Naruto menurunkan Gaara dari pundaknya.

Sebuah sabit panjang dengan tiga mata pisau yang tajam menancap di tanah. Sepertinya itu bukan senjata biasa, siapapun pemilik senjata itu pasti orang yang berbahaya.

"Jadi, yang bertubuh mungil itu ya?" Sesosok manusia dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik semak-semak. Rambutnya berwarna silver di sisir ke belakang.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Duo iblis dari kerajaan tengah," Jawab si pria dengan seringai mengerikan.

**Srak!**

"Naruto awas!" Teriak Sai. Naruto segera berbalik dan meraih pinggang Gaara lalu melompat jauh.

"Sial!" Sasuke berdecak kesal saat melihat suluran hitam yang terus mengejar Naruto.

"Jangan buru-buru nak," Ucap si silver Hidan yang kembali memegang sabitnya dan menghadang Sasuke.

Sementara itu Naruto terus saja melompat dan menghindari suluran hitam itu sambil membawa Gaara. Tapi semakin lama benda hitam itu semakin cepat mengejar mereka. Gaara merentangkan kedua tangannya dan muncul pasir berwarna kekuningan disekelilingnya. Tanda merah yang ada di keningnya bersinar dan Gaara mengucapkan satu kata dalam hati 'kekkai'. Pasir-pasir yang digerakkan Gaara membentuk semacam tembok raksasa dan menghalau suluran hitam yang akan menerjangnya.

"Pe-pelindung," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Kalau terlalu banyak menggunakan energi, bisa berbahaya,' Ucap Sai dalam hati.

"Pasir?" Sasuke juga nampak bingung.

"Tak ku sangka tubuh mungil seperti itu bisa menyimpan kekuatan yang lumayan," Ucap Hidan setelah bersiul.

"Tak akan bertahan lama," Sesosok manusia yang mengenakan masker dan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari arah lain.

"Kau benar Kakuzu, tubuh rapuh itu akan segera hancur," Ucap Hidan diiringi gelak tawa mengerikan.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" Geram Naruto.

"Menjemput sang pangeran," Jawab Hidan dengan senyum mengejek, "Dan membunuhnya! Hahahahahaa!" Raut wajah Hidan langsung berubah jadi mengerikan.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan!" Dalam sekejap saja Sasuke dan Sai sudah berada di samping Gaara bersama Naruto.

"Bunuh semuanya! Dan kita bawa kepalanya sebagai hadiah," Ucap Kakuzu. Suluran hitam kembali menyerang ke arah Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Dengan sigap Sasuke dan Sai menarik pedangnya. Memotong sulur-sulur hitam yang akan menghujam mereka. Namun sulu-sulur hitam itu terus muncul lagi dan lagi. Sementara Hidan mengarahkan sabitnya pada Naruto. Dengan cekatan si pirang menangkis menggunakan cakarnya. Namun sabit yang digunakan Hidan nampaknya bukan senjata biasa.

"Ugh!" Naruto terhempas jauh kebelakang.

**Srak!**

**Bruk!**

Sasuke dan juga Sai terlempar cukup jauh, ada beberapa luka menghiasi tubuh mereka.

"Hahahahaaaa! Matiiii!" Hidan berteriak sambil berlari menuju Gaara. Mengarahkan mata sabitnnya pada tubuh mungil Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah Gaara.

Hidan mengayunkan sabitnya, Gaara hanya bergeming kemudian menggerakkan tangannya.

"Mati kau!" Teriak Hidan. Sesaat sebelum sabit menyentuh kulit putih Gaara, berlapis pelindung pasir menghalau serangan Hidan dan melindungi Gaara.

Namun tiba-tiba sulur-sulur hitam menyerang dari berbagai arah. Sasuke dan Sai kembali menggenggam pedangnya, melindungi Gaara dari serangan Kakuzu.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagi kalian untuk melawan kami," Ucap Kakuzu.

'Mereka bukan orang biasa,' Batin Sai.

'Kenapa harus langsung bertemu duo iblis!' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Nama duo iblis dari kerajaan tengah memang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya. Kakuzu dan Hidan pernah memusnahkan satu Negara hanya berdua saja. Membuat nama mereka cukup ditakuti. Kecepatan dan kekuatan saja tak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan mereka.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba!" Naruto melempar bola energi angin pada Hidan. Tapi serangan Naruto seolah tak ada artinya bagi Hidan.

"Bocah lemah," Hidan menarik sabitnya dan melayangkan pada Naruto. Namun Gaara berhasil melindungi si pirang dengan pasirnya.

.

.

"Huwaa!" Sasuke terpental.

"Ugh!" Sai pun bernasib sama. Tubuh mereka sudah dipenuhi luka.

"Sasuke! Sai-san!" Teriak Naruto.

"Jii-san!" Gaara menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya pada SaiSasu.

"Tetap disini!" Perintah Gaara. Si mungil berdiri di depan dan membentuk beberapa kunci segel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kekkai!" Pasir berdesir mengelilingi mereka ber-empat, dan selubung cahaya muncul membentuk kubah pelindung.

"Hentikan Gaara!" Teriak Sai.

"Ck! Ini akan menyusahkan kalau terus dibiarkan," Hidan berdecak kesal.

"Percuma saja, itu kekkai Elf kau tak akan mampu menembusnya. Kita tunggu saja sampai dia kehabisan energi," Ucap Kakuzu.

"Holy, power, spirit," Ucap Gaara sambil terpejam. Kemudian muncul lingkaran cahaya dengan berbagai symbol yang rumit. Berada tepat di tanah yang diinjak Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

"KU BILANG HENTIKAN GAARA!" Teriak Sai dengan amarah. Namun dapat dilihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran di sorot matanya.

"A-ada apa ini Sai-san?" Naruto dan Sasuke menatap terkejut pada Sai. Baru kali ini mereka melihat wajah Sai yang seperti itu.

"Anak keras kepala itu, dia mencoba menyembuhkan kita dan mentransfer energinya," Ucap Sai sambil meremas tanganya.

"Luka ku menghilang, dan tubuhku terasa ringan," Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sudah cukup Gaara!" Teriak Naruto. Mereka bertiga tak bisa bergerak karena tertahan oleh lingkaran khusus yang dibuat Gaara.

"Setelah ini dia pasti tak akan bisa bergerak," Ucap Sai. "Kekuatan menyerang kita akan naik beberapa kali lipat, kita serang mereka dan bawa Gaara pergi dari sini." Jelas Sai.

"Aku mengerti," Ucap Sasuke sambil bersiap. Naruto mengangguk dan bersiap menyerang.

"hos…hos..hos…" Gaara terengah dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Lingkaran kekkai mulai menipis dan menghilang.

"Sekarang!" Teriak Sai.

Ketiganya pun segera melompat, Sasuke dan Sai langsung menyerang Kakuzu. Gerakan mereka jadi makin cepat dan bertenaga. Sai berhasil melukai wajah Kakuzu dengan pedangnya. Sasuke menendang Kakuzu membuat si iblis mundur beberapa langkah.

"Menjengkelkan!" Kakuzu berdecak kesal.

Sementara itu Naruto bertarung melawan Hidan.

"Mati kau!" Hidan melayangkan sabitnya pada Naruto. Namun si pirang berhasil menghindar dan menyerang balik. Bola energi kembali dilemparkan oleh Naruto. Dan kali ini ukurannya menjadi lebih besar. Tapi Hidan masih mampu menghindar.

"Masih payah!" Ejek Hidan, "Uagh!" Hidan terpental karena tendangan Naruto dari samping. 'Gerakannya cepat sekali, aku tak melihatnya tadi," Ucap Hidan dalam hati. Pertarungan sengit terus berlangsung dan kali ini menjadi seimbang.

"hah..hah..hah.." Gaara masih mengatur nafasna, dia mulai tak bisa merasakan aura disekitarnya.

[Gunakan energiku bocah!]

"Ini sudah cukup,"

[Kalian tak akan mampu lepas dari duo iblis itu, pakai energiku dan gunakan kemampuanmu!]

"…" Gaara hanya diam.

[Tak lama lagi energi kegelapan yang ada pada kedua iblis itu akan merusak tubuhmu. Cepat pakai energiku sebelum semuana terlambat!]

"Baiklah," Gaara memejamkan matanya. Ada semacam energi yang mengalir memasuki tubuhnya. Terasa begitu hangat dan bertenaga, Gaara bisa merasakan aura dengan sangat jelas. Keletihan di tubuhnya pun menghilang.

Naruto sedang sibuk bertarung dengan Hidan. Serangan demi serangan dia lancarkan. Begitupun Hidan si iblis, tak ada luka berarti di tubuhnya. Tapi dia pun tak bisa mendaratkan serangan pada Naruto. Si pirang selalu bisa menghalau serangannya dan menyerang balik.

Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sai sibuk memotong sulur-sulur hitam milik Hidan. Pertarungan mereka memang seimbang tapi, duo iblis bukanlah lawan sembarangan.

"Semuanya menjauh!" Teriak Gaara.

Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke segera mengambil langkah mundur. Berlari menuju ke arah Gaara.

"Percuma saja mengulur waktu," Ucap Hidan. Duo iblis segera mengejar dan bersiap melancarkan serangan.

"Rasen Shuriken!" Bola energi berbentuk shuriken raksasa berhasil dibuat oleh Naruto dan dilempar ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan itu!?" Teriak Hidan.

**Shiiuu!**

**Duar!**

Bola energi meledak tepat sasaran. Gaara membuat kubangan pasir hisap dan menghisap duo iblis. Menarik jauh ke dalam tanah dan dalam satu kali hentakan tangan, pasir berubah menjadi padat dengan tekanan yang luar biasa.

"A-apa itu?" Naruto nampak terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Sai juga nampak terkejut.

"Energi sebesar itu," Sasuke menatap tak percaya.

"Kita pergi dari sini, itu tak akan bertahan lama." Ucap Gaara.

"Gaara benar! Bicaranya nanti saja, ayo Sai-san, Sasuke!" Ajak naruto. Ke-empatnya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pertarungan.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gaara?" Tanya Sai khawatir. Sekarang mereka sudah berada jauh dari tempat semula. Beristirahat di pinggir sungai yang ada di dalam hutan.

"Aku baik-baik saja nii-san," Jawab Gaara.

"Ini, minum dulu," Naruto datang dan menyodorkan secawan air pada Gaara yang duduk di atas batu besar.

Duagh!

Bruk!

"Ugh!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke dan Sai berteriak terkejut saat melihat Naruto terhempas.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha bangun.

"Gaara?" Sai menatap tak percaya pada sosok Gaara yang baru saja menendang Naruto.

"Kau payah bocah," Ucap Gaara. Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya. Mata Gaara berwarna merah dan suaranya pun sedikit berat.

"Kurama!" Geram Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja yang mengenalkan diri," Ucap Kurama yang berada dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Aku Kurama si ekor sembilan, karena waktuku tak banyak jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Ucap Kurama.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang waktuku tak banyak bocah!" Kurama menjitak kepala pirang Naruto. Sasuke dan Sai hanya mampu melihat dalam diam. Sosok Gaara yang manis dan bertubuh mungil berjinjit dan menjitak Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian percepat perjalanan ini, jangan buat 'dia' menunggu terlalu lama," Ucap Kurama dengan nada serius.

"Dia?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tubuh ini bukan tempatku yang seharusnya, si cebol ini memiliki pelindungnya sendiri. Aku tak bisa terus beralam-lama di sini," Ucap Kurama lagi.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ambil jalan ke Timur untuk mempercepat perjalanan kalian, Gaara akan tertidur selama beberapa hari. Energinya terkuras," Jelas Kurama.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja tapi, kusarankan untuk sementara sebaiknya kalian berdua jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," Kurama menatap Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kami mengerti," Jawab Sai.

"Di sebelah Timur bukankah terdapat hutan kematian?" Tanya Sasuke setelah merenung cukup lama.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta pada Nekomata untuk menjemput kalian di tepi hutan. Katakan padanya kalau aku bersama kalian, dia tak akan berani macam-macam." Jelas Kurama.

"Anda sangat membantu Kurama-san," Ucap Sai. Kurama hanya menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Ucap Kurama. "Hey pirang!" Panggil Kurama pada Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Jaga Gaara-chan mu baik-baik, sesekali alirkan energimu padanya. Aku cukup terkesan dengan kemampuanmu tadi, kalau saatnya tiba kita buat yang lebih keren!" Ucap Kurama sambil mengarahkan tinjunya pada Naruto.

"Yeah! Kita buat mereka menangis," Naruto membalas salam dari Kurama.

Tak lama tubuh Gaara limbung dan ditangkap oleh Naruto sebelum menyentuh tanah.

**TBC**

Hohohoooo, sampai disini dulu ya chap 6 nha.

Chap depan Kirin usahakan lebih panjang deh XP

Arigato buat yang bersedia review, karena itu berarti kalian sudah memberikan nyawa untuk Fic ini.

**Balasan Review**

Ainiadira

Wahahahahaaa,

Naruto bukan anak Kurama kok.

Itu Cuma ejekan Kurama aja buat Naruto XD

.

.

Laila r mobarok

Kirin juga suka, tapi lebih suka liat Naruto usil sama Gaara.

.

.

Kazeknight

Ckckckck,

Aduh,aduh, cebol emang agak gimana gituuu XD

.

.

Lone Raccoon

Arigato, Kirin berusaha keras bikin Gaara se imut mungkin.

XD

.

.

Gyururu kun

Hoy my Otouto, jangan sampai Hiatus kau ya!

*ngancam*

.

.

Rewinsa

Arigato

Semoga chap ini juga gak mengecewakan.

.

.

Aoi Ko Mamoru

Chap ini udah ngasih sedikit clue siapa itu tuan Kurama yang sebenarnya.

.

.

Me 2

Hehehee, Kurama ada pasangannya sendiri nanti XD

.

.

Tobaru

Arigatoooooooo :D

Ini udah Kirin update

.

.

Hohohohohhh.. Kirin mau NODONG review dari para readers!

XD

Ayo! Ayo! Reviewwwwwwwwwww…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter ini akan banyak berisikan tentang Flash Back NaruGaa dan sedikit ItaNaga.

Dan untuk sekedar info di sisni Kirin pakai hitungan usianya sama dengan manusia.

Contohnya

Naruto 18 tahun = 180 tahun

Gaara 15 tahun = 150 tahun

Sai 20 tahun = 200 tahun

Sasuke 18 tahun = 180 tahun

Itachi 25 tahun = 250 tahun

Nagato 26 tahun = 260 tahun dst…

Nah jadi, silahkan menikmati…

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruGaa, SaiSasu, sedikit ItaNaga**

**Warning : Sedang diusahakan jadi Yaoi karena pada akhirnya banyak yang minta ratenya naik jadi T dan genrenya Yaoi.**

**Cerita ini milik Kirin dan berasal dari imaginasi ngawur milik Kirin.**

**Jadi maaf kalau ceritanya gak masuk akal.**

**Jangan lupa REVIEWnya yaaaaaa ^_~**

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, menerpa helaian pirang yang kini tengah terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Matanya terpejam namun dia tak tertidur. Di pelukannya terlihat sesosok Elf yang tengah tertidur dengan damai. Surai merahnya menambah efek manis bagi wajah mungilnya. Kulitnya tak kalah putih seperti awan yang setia berkelana di langit. Bibirnya mungil dan terlihat ranum seperti buah apel segar yang masih menggantung di pohonnya.

Naruto, nama si pirang itu. Membuka matanya dan membelai pipi chubby Gaara menggunakan punggung tangannya. Perasaan ini, ya dia sangat merindukan sosok mungil yang ada di dekapannya. Merindukan warna redup dari hijau jade yang ada di sana. Merindukan suara cempreng yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu, pipi cubby yang akan menggembung saat Naruto menggodanya. Tangan mungil yang akan menyentuh wajahnya saat Naruto merasa tak sanggup bertahan. Seolah berusaha mengalirkan semangat pada si pirang. Senyum manis yang terukir saat dia bermain. Sudah dua hari ini Naruto tak melihat atau mendengar semua itu. Selama dua hari ini sosok yang memiliki keistimewaan di hati Naruto terus saja terpejam dalam tidurnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus tidur Gaa-chan?" Masih membelai wajah tidur Gaara, tanpa Naruto sadari air matanya meluncur begitu saja. Dia takut, dia sangat takut sekarang. Takut kalau sampai Gaara akan terus seperti itu. Takut kalau mata itu akan terus tertutup. Takut kalau bibir mungil itu akan terus mengatup rapat. Takut kalau tangan itu tak lagi dapat menyentuhnya.

"Bisahakah…bisakah aku menggantikan posisimu, ne Gaara?" Naruto berujar dengan susah payah. Dadanya terasa sesak dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Naruto.." Ucap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Mau tak mau hatinya pun merasa iba melihat sahabat semasa kecilnya itu terlihat sangat menderita akan kesedihannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menepuk pundak Naruto, memberikan sedikit dukungan pada si pirang itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Sasuke dan juga Sai hanya bisa berada di jarak 30 meter dari Naruto. Tak ingin membuat si pirang makin bersedih karena kondisi Gaara yang akan semakin memburuk jika dia mendekatinya.

"Aku memang nii-san yang tidak berguna," Gumam Sai dengan senyum pilu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik," Ucap Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang, ku rasa Naruto adalah orang yang tepat untuk berada di sisi Gaara,"

"Kau mau meninggalkannya?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia adikku," Jawab Sai masih dengan senyumnya yang kali ini terlihat cerah. Wajah Sasuke memanas melihat hal itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ku rasa sudah saatnya aku membiarkan Gaara belajar terbang, dia tak akan bisa mengepakkan sayapnya jika terus ku rengkuh," Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kalimat ambigu dari Sai.

"Mau berburu denganku? Naruto juga harus makan," Ucap Sai memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa detik.

"Ide bagus," Dan kedua sosok hitam itu pun menghilang. Masuk jauh ke dalam hutan untuk mencari beberapa binatang yang bisa mereka makan.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kurama, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Naruto pada makhluk yang entah ada di mana. Hening beberapa saat, yang terdengar hanya suara daun yang beradu dan hembusan angin yang setia menerpa wajahnya.

"Haaah, memang tidak mungkin ya," Naruto hanya mengehela nafas kecewa. Setidaknya di saat seperti ini dia ingin berbicara pada Kurama. Ingin tahu kapan Gaara akan terbangun.

"Kenapa kau tinggal di tempat yang jauh sekali sih oba-san?" Gumam Naruto sambil membayangkan sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang.

Kembali mengelus pipi chubby Gaara, Naruto teringat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu saat masih berada di desanya.

**Flash Back**

"Tadaimaaaaaa….." Ujar dua orang laki-laki setelah sampai di depan pintu. Yang satu berperawakan tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut pirangnya dan yang satunya lagi memiliki tubuh mungil dan rambut berwarna merah.

"Okaeri," Sambut Kushina dengan senyum manisnya. "Ya Tuhan, Minato kenapa Gaara sampai kotor begitu? Apa yang terjadi?" Kushina terkejut melihat sosok Gaara yang dipenuhi debu dan lumpur. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya menuju Gaara dan segera memeriksa Gaara.

"Hanya sedikit berlatih Kushina," Jawab Minato sambil nyengir.

"Kau tidak berlebihan kan sayang?" Kushina langsung menatap curiga pada suami tercintanya. Sementara yang ditatap hanya cengengesan gak jelas.

"Tidak kok bi, paman Minato melatihku dengan baik," Jawab Gaara dengan senyum polosnya. Matanya yang redup menatap kosong pada Kushina yang sudah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau memang anak yang manis Gaara," Kushina mengusap puncak kepala Gaara.

Tap…tap…tap..

"Gaa-chan kau sudah pulang?!" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja berlari dari dalam rumah. "Heeeeee!? Kenapa kau kotor sekali?" Pekik Naruto.

"Suaramu jelek sekali jii-san,"

"Penampilanmu tuh yang jelek," Balas Naruto.

"Biar saja, kalau sudah mandi juga nanti bersih," Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mandi," Minato menarik tangan Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruto bengong.

"Biar ku bersihkan, kalau mandi sendiri tak akan bisa bersih," Sambung Minato sambil berjalan melewati Naruto.

Naruto membeku…

"Mandinya dikolam air hangat?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada polosnya.

"Tentu saja, kau harus benar-benar dibersihkan," Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum.

'Mandi, di kolam air hangat, di bersihkan, Gaa-chan dan Ayah?' Batin Naruto.

"Ayaaaaaahhhhhh!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari menyusul Minato yang tengah mengggandeng Gaara. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama jahil itu.

"Dasar Minato, sempat-sempatnya menggoda Naruto." Gumam Kushina sambil tersenyum geli.

Skip Time

Naruto duduk termenung sambil menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Malam ini hatinya terasa tak tenang, dia takut kalau sampai saatnya tiba nanti tak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Gaara juga dunia ini. Sudah hampir satu minggu berlatih dengan pamannya tak pernah satu kali pun Naruto berhasil mendaratkan pukulan pada pamannya itu.

"Kau di mana jii-san?"

Naruto sadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara yang dapat membuat kehangatan mengalir di hatinya.

"Jii-san?" Panggil Gaara sekali lagi. Dia dapat merasakan aura dari Naruto tapi dia tak menemukannya di dalam kamar.

"Aku di atas Gaa-chan, tunggu," Jawab Naruto dan beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melompat ke bawah dan masuk ke kamar melalui jendela.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto saat sudah sampai di hadapan Gaara.

"Tidak ada, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Menatap bintang," Jawab Naruto. "Kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau meyebalkan jii-san," Naruto terperangah dan sadar akan ucapannya tadi. "Apa bintangnya banyak?" Tanya Gaara sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"err.. ya, malam ini bintangnya sangat banyak.." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya, sedikit merasa bersalah akan ucapannya tadi.

"Eh? Apa?" Naruto cengo melihat Gaara yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau bilang mau melihat bintang? Jadi maksudnya aku harus naik sendiri ke atap?" Gaara menarik kembali tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Gaara makin manis saja.

"Heheheee, ayo," Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Gaara dan melompat ke atap kamarnya.

Hening..

Itulah suasana yang tercipta saat mereka sudah duduk di atap. Sampai akhirnya Gaara berujar memecah keheningan.

"Dulu, aku juga sering menatap bintang bersama okaa-san," Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kau ingat?" Tanya Naruto terkejut. Selama ini Naruto pikir Gaara melupakan semua kejadian sebelum bertemu dengan Sai.

"Ada beberapa yang aku ingat, kadang aku juga masih sering bertemu dengan kaa-san di mimpi," Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, oh ya, kaa-san bilang kalau jii-san tidak menjagaku dengan baik maka dia akan datang ke mimpimu dan mencekikmu sampai mati."

"Heeeeeeee! Apa-apaan itu?!" Naruto berteriak histeris bahkan nyaris melonjak dari tempatnya.

"Berapa kali harus ku beritahukan padamu kalau suaramu itu jelek jii-san?" Gaara menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Kau membuatku ngeri," Jawab Naruto dengan masih berwajah horror.

"Hahaa, aku Cuma bercanda,"

"Heh? Jadi itu bohong?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," Jawab Gaara enteng.

"Haaah! Kau membuatku frustasi Gaara." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Puk..

Si pirang berkedip karena tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangan mungil Gaara sudah menempel di pipinya.

"Kau itu kuat Naruto-jii-san, kenapa kau tidak percaya pada kekuatanmu sendiri?" Ucap Gaara.

"Gaa..ra.." Si pirang tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara. Mungkin jika Gaara bisa melihat, si merah itu pasti tengah menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Percayalah pada kekuatanmu sendiri," Ucap Gaara lagi. Kali ini dia sedikit mengangkat wajahnya seolah menatap Naruto walau matanya terlihat sangat kosong dan tanpa focus.

"Gaara, terimakasih.." Naruto menggenggam tangan Gaara yang ada di pipinya dan memejamkan matanya. Kehangatan menjalar di hatinya, kehadiran Gaara benar-benar membawa efek positive bagi Naruto. Hanya sebuah sentuhan di pipinya saja sudah mampu mengusir segala bentuk kekalutan yang ada di hatinya.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur," Ajak Naruto. "Aku tak ingin dimarahi ibu karena mengajakmu begadang," Sambungnya lagi.

"Hmm, aku juga sudah mengantuk," Jawab Gaara.

Naruto kembali menggendong si mungil turun dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sejak tinggal di rumah Naruto, Gaara memang selalu tidur sekamar dengannya.

.

.

Ceklek..

"Ibu?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sang ibu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa Gaara sudah tidur?" Tanya Kushina sambil melangkah masuk.

"Ya, sepertinya dia kelelahan,"

"Hari ini ayahmu memang sedikit berlebihan," Kushina tersenyum.

"Ibu.." Naruto duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya bersebelahan dengan sang ibu yang juga sudah duduk.

"Ya," Kushina membelai penuh kasih surai pirang putra kesayangannya itu.

"Apa ibu dan ayah akan membenciku jika aku menyukai Gaara?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap penuh harap pada sang bunda.

"Ibu juga ayahmu tak akan mampu membencimu sayang," jawab Kushina sambil menatap lembut pada sang putra.

"Tapi bu, bukankah ini kesalahan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lebih pelan. Kushina hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi pertanyaan putranya.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan perasaanmu sayang, kita bangsa yang memiliki keistimewaan dalam hal sihir." Kushina menatap lurus ke mata Naruto.

"Jika tujuan pernikahan adalan untuk mendapatkan keturunan, maka itu bukan hal mustahil bagi bangsa kita. Mengingat Gaara juga merupakan Elf murni yang memiliki sihir terbesar diantara ras peri yang lain. Kau tak perlu khawatir, dan lagi kau juga Gaara memiliki takdir mutlak yang sudah tertulis sejak kalian dilahirkan di dunia ini."Jelas Kushina.

"Takdir?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Ya, takdir yang diikat oleh sebuah benang merah tak terlihat sebagai penghubung jiwa kalian." Jawab Kushina.

"Maksud ibu?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah jaga Gaara semampumu. Jangan biarkan dia menghilang dan terlepas dari genggamanmu Naruto."

"Tapi bu, aku…" Naruto sedikit menunduk dan menatap lantai.

"Kekuatanmu ada di sini sayang," Ucap Kushina sambil memegang dada Naruto. "Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, kekuatan terbesar ada di dalam dirimu," Sambung Kushina seraya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih bu, aku sayang ibu," Naruto memeluk sang ibu.

"Juga ayah," Ucap Kushina.

"Hehee, tentu saja aku juga sayang ayah." Ucap Naruto dengan sengirannya dan masih memeluk sang bunda tercinta.

Malam yang penuh kehangatan. Gaara yang tertidur sangat pulas tentu saja tak mendengar apapun. Berbeda dengan sang raja Minato Namikaze yang tengah tersenyum puas di ruang kerjanya sambil menatap sebuah bola Kristal.

"Sepertinya kau akan cepat menimang cucu Aniki," Celetuk Nagato yang berdiri di belakang sang raja.

"Hahahaa, tidak, jangan dulu..Gaara itu baru berusia 15 tahun." Jawab Minato di sela tawanya.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau senang sekali," Ucap Nagato lagi.

"Oh ayolah Nagato, kau tak perlu kesal begitu karena Naruto tidak bilang dia juga menyayangimu tadi." Minato memutar kursinya dan menatap adik iparnya itu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," Bantah Nagato.

"Ku rasa orang kedua yang disayangi Naruto setelah Gaara adalah kau Nagato," Ucap Minato lagi.

"Iya,iya aku tahu Aniki. Sudah cukup! Jangan menggodaku lagi,"

"Kalian berdua memang mirip," Minato kembali tertawa. "Dari pada memikirkan cucu dari Naruto dan Gaara yang masih belum cukup umur, bukankah lebih baik kita membicarakanmu dan sang pangeran sulung dari Uchiha itu?" Goda Minato lagi.

"Hentikan Aniki! Aku dan Itachi masih belum memikirkannya," Singut Nagato.

"Tapi Itachi sudah memintanya padaku," Jawab Minato dengan wajah yang mulai serius.

"A-apa?" Nagato tersentak dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipinya. "Uchiha mesum itu, biar ku beri pelajaran nanti kalau bertemu," Geram Nagato.

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara tawa Minato dan gerutuan Nagato yang tak senang karena terus di ledek kakak iparnya. Sekedar info, Nagato dan Itachi sudah lama menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lebih tepatnya Itachi memaksa Nagato menjadi kekasihnya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Nagato di acara pernikahan Minato dan Kushina, Itachi yang baru berusia 7 tahun sudah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki muda itu. Sampai akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan hati sang pujaan.

Skip Time

"Ayo serang jii-saaaan!" Teriak Gaara dari kejauhan.

Hari ini Minato memberi waktu libur untuk Gaara, karena sepertinya kemarin dia terlalu memporsir tenaga si mungil itu. Dan Gaara memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto berlatih bersama pamannya. Kali ini Naruto berlatih di hutan tak jauh dari rumahnya, sementara Gaara menunggu di sebuah pohon rindang bersama Minato dan Kushina.

"Sepertinya hari ini semangatmu bertambah 10 kali lipat Naruto," Ucap Nagato sambil menghindari serangan si pirang.

"Hari ini aku akan mengalahkanmu paman," Jawab Naruto sambil terus meluncurkan serangannya.

"Hyaaaa! Oodama-Rasengan!"

Blar!

Srak!

"Hampir saja," Di detik terakhir Nagato berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Kau lengah Nagato," Ucap Minato.

Pik!

Duagh!

Srak!

"Ugh!" Nagato yang lengah tak menyadari serangan Naruto dari samping dan si pirang berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya tepat di pipi Nagato dan membuat sang paman terpental beberapa meter.

"Kena!" Seru Naruto senang. "Hos..hos..hos..memukulmu saja butuh usaha keras paman," Ucap Naruto sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Yah, hari ini aku kalah," Nagato tersenyum puas, menyeka ujung bibirnya menggunakan ibu jari. Pukulan tadi lumayan keras sampai merobek sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Tetap saja aku belum bisa mengalahkanmu paman," Naruto menarik tangan Nagato, membantu sang paman untuk bangun.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan bisa melampauiku jika kemajuanmu terus sebagus ini," Ucap Nagato.

"Hehehee, kau tenang saja paman. Aku akan terus berlatih,"

Jii-saaaaaannn!

Bruk!

Huwaaaaaaaa!

Bruk!

"Ugh!" Pada akhirnya Naruto lah yang kembali tumbang dan tergeletak di tanah. Bukan karena serangan mendadak tapi karena tubrukan mendadak dari Gaara. Tubuh mungil itu berhasil menumbangkan Naruto dengan mudah.

"Hahahaa, tetap payah," Ledek Nagato.

"Uh..Gaa..Gaara.." Naruto sedikit blushing karena tiba-tiba dipeluk Gaara. Belum lagi posisi mereka sekarang. Naruto terlentang dengan Gaara yang berada di atasnya.

"Kau berhasil jii-san," Ucap Gaara sambil mengangkat wajahnya seolah menatap Naruto.

"Heheheee, kalau setiap aku berhasil memukul paman kau akan memelukku pasti setiap hari ku pukul paman." Ucap Naruto.

Bletak!

"Aww..ittaii…sakit paman,"

"Itu hukuman untukmu," Ucap Nagato dingin. Kemudian gelak tawa terdengan dari pasangan MinaKushi.

**End of Flash Back**

Naruto kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara yang masih terpejam. Hari itu hari dimana dia akhirnya mendapatkan kekuatan, hari di mana Gaara tersenyum dan memeluknya. Naruto tak akan pernah bisa melupakan senyuman Gaara dan kehangatan tangan mungil itu.

"Kami-sama, jika memang kau menciptakan benang merah diantara aku dan Gaara. Bisakah tolong kau yakinkan aku? Bisakah jangan kau ambil Gaara dariku? Izinkan aku menjaganya," Pinta Naruto dengan tulus.

"Gaara," Naruto membelai lembut pipi Gaara kemudian membawa wajahnya lebih dekat pada Gaara. Dan..

Cup

Kini tidak ada jarak lagi diantaranya. Ini untuk yang pertama kali bagi keduanya. Naruto mencium Gaara tepat di bibirnya. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada Gaara. Memasukkan langsung energy kehidupannya pada Gaara. Tepat saat kejadian itu berlangsung, Sasuke dan Sai baru saja kembali setelah berburu. Keduanya Nampak terpaku dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sasuke bahkan sampai berkedip beberapa kali sampai dia benar-benar yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya. Sementara Sai hanya terpaku dengan mata yang sedikit membelalak. Doa tulus Naruto pada kami-sama bahkan mereka dengar dengan jelas walaupun Naruto mengucapkannya sangat pelan.

Blush!

Wajah Sasuke langsung memanas saat tak sengaja dia bertatapan langsung dengan Sai yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau demam Sasuke?" Pertanyaan polos meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sai. Entah otaknya sedang rusak atau memang Sai seperti itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja," Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru Gaara," Ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Wajah Gaara terlihat sangat damai dan kelopak mata itu masih terpejam. Sedikit gerakan dari Gaara cukup membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Nghh.." Kelopak mata itu perlahan bergerak-gerak dan mulai membuka. Perlahan-lahan sampai akhirnya benar-benar terbuka seutuhnya walau terlihat sayu.

"Gaara," Senyum langsung mengembang di wajah Naruto. Akhirnya Gaara terbangun dan membuka matanya.

"Naruto-san,dingin…" Ucap Gaara lemah. Naruto hanya terpaku mendengar panggilan Gaara. Kali ini bukan jii-san lagi.

"Nii-san, nii-san.." Gumam Gaara sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Nii-san mu ada di dekat sini, Kurama melarang Sai dan Sasuke terlalu dekat denganmu sampai kondisimu cukup baik." Ucap Naruto sambil berusaha merengkuh Gaara lebih dalam.

"Dingin Naruto-san," Gumam Gaara pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar," Naruto sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Gaara. Lalu membuka jubah tebal yang dia pakai dan menyelimuti Gaara dengan itu.

"Apa masih dingin?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sedikit,"

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengalirkan energy api ke seluruh tubuhnya dan ikut menyelubungi tubuh Gaara yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

"Hangat," Gaara makin menelusup lebih jauh ke dada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Gaara. Dia bersyukur..benar-benar bersyukur akhirnya Gaara terbangun juga.

.

.

.

Di kejauhan..

"Syukurlah Gaara-chan sudah bangun," Ucap Sai.

"Ingin memeluknya?" Tanya sasuke setengah meledek. Dia tahu pasti Sai sangat ingin memeluk Gaara.

"Tidak, aku ingin memelukmu," Jawab Sai enteng.

"Ceh! Tidak lucu," Singut Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi. Tak ingin Sai makin merasa menang karena telah berhasil membuatnya merona merah.

Perasaan lega menyelimuti kelompok kecil itu sekarang. Yah tinggal satu hari lagi sebelum mereka sampai di hutan kematian. Semoga kondisi Gaara terus membaik atau setidaknya bisa bertahan sampai bertemu Tsunade nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Arigato buat readers yang sudah bersedia review.. review kalian adalah nyawa untuk cerita ini..**

**Balasan Review**

**Lone Raccon**

Halo juga Lone, ini Kirin update lagi..

Dia yang ada di cerita ini kita tunggu jawabannya nanti :3

Chap ini penuh dengan moment NaruGaa XDD

Arigato dukungannya….

**Ainiadira**

Weh serem amat Kirin mau disabet pake sabit Hidan.. XD

Ini udah update kok..

**Kazeknight**

Nih udah di cium wkwkwkwkwk XDD

**Rewinsan**

Wkwkwkwk.. nih Naru udh nempel mulu ma Gaara..

Apa masih kurang nempelnya?

Wkwkwkwkwk…

**Laila r mubarok**

Ckckckck

Semoga chap ini juga berkesan

**Tobaru**

Kirin mau nodong lagi pokoknyaaaaaaaa XDD

Wah Kirin terharu ada juga yang suka fic abal ini..

Beuh mau diminta balik =="

Naruto belum memulai debutnya,,

Wkwkwkwkwk

Tunggu nanti yaaaa…

Arigato semangatnyaaaaaa :D

**Aoi Lawlight**

Ichibi? Hmm.. kita lihat nanti,,

Ya Kurama always punya Naru XD

Alurnya kecepetan ya?

Kadang males ngetik banyak-banyak..

Wkwkwkwkwk

*digampar*

**Augesteca**

Author sedang berjuang keras buat bikin fic ini jadi Yaoi

*plak*

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

Ini udah Kirin banyakin ya scene NaruGaa nha..

Chap depan juga bakal lumayan banyak.. XDD

Arigato masih menunggu..

**Gyuururu kun**

Ne, apa kabar my otouto?

Apa kau benar-benar hiatus kali ini?

Kau suka sekali bermain dengan itu =3=

**Gisa**

Udah Kirin update ya ^_~

**Hana matsumoto**

Arigato RnR nhaa,

Yups di sini Gaara pemeran utamanya..

**Namikaze Wakatsuki**

Ckckckck Kirin juga bingung sama cerita ini..

Tapi Kirin lagi berusaha memperjelas NaruGaa di sini XD

Arigato RnR nhaa…

**Mood Maker**

Nih udh Kirin lanjutkan XD

**Naruto Lovers**

Udah Kirin update yaaaa

.

.

**Yosh! Arigato untuk reviewnya…**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ya biar Kirin semangat **

**Sampai jumpa di next chap..**


End file.
